Broken so Sweetly
by Laluke
Summary: Tsunayoshi never did became the Decimo in this world. For how can a boss who can't walk and have weak arms be a boss? Strong will can't be enough, so they left him. Tsunayoshi wants nothing with his family or the mafia. But, its just fate.
1. Still Doll

* * *

Me: So yeah, i'm home early with a some sort of cold or flu.....

Tsuna: HHHHHIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SWINE FLU!?!?!?!?!

Me: -smacks- STUPID! Of course I don't have swine flu! I'm too stupid to catch that flu!

Tsuna: EH! Who you calling stupid! When you call yourself stupid!

Me: -smacks- Shut up! Its because I am god in my fanfiction!

Tsuna: Ow! Would you stop hitting me already! I get it! I get it! Geeze....Whats, this one about?

Me: Well, first off, its about Tsuna not being able to be th Vongola Decimo, for how can someone be the boss when their legs don't work, their muscle in the arms are weak and they can only see out of one eye?

Tsuna: .....I see what you mean.

Me: But, since Tsuna was considered useless to his family, he was abandoned. Thankfully though, people comes to save the day and now takes care of Tsuna! And after awhile, lives life alone as normal as possible. But, having the blood of the Vongola will always drag him back.

Tsuna: HHHHIIIIIEEEEE!!!!! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THE PAIRINGS!!!!!! CAUSE I KNOW THAT'S COMING UP NEXT!!!

Me: Of course not, but it is All27 with a few surprises!

Tsuna: That can't be good!

Me: ENJOY!

* * *

==== Outside in the Park ====

It was early in the morning and no one was inside the park except one person. Said person was sitting nicely in a wheel chair with hands on the handle bars looking at the rising sun. The person had soft spikey brown hair and milk chocolate eyes. Although his left eye was blank while the other was full of life. He was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt that showed his shoulders and white shorts. But, his bare legs were all bandaged as well as his arms.

" Ah, the sun is looking beautiful today." whispered the figure, before he looked away. "Tsunayoshi-san!" came a cry, making the young man look at the teenage boy running over to him. "Ah, Kusakabe! Good morning." bowed Tsuna a bit, smiling as the teenager bent down to catch his breath. "And didn't I tell you to call me Tsuna?" chuckled Tsuna, making Kusakabe sigh.

"You know me Tsunayoshi-san!" laughed Kusakabe, before brining out a small white blanket. He gently placed it on Tsuna's useless legs, making Tsuna smile. "Thank you Kusakabe, I owe you so much." Tsuna whispered as he looked at the sandy ground. "Please! Don't be sad Tsunayoshi-san! I do this because I want too!" stated Kusakabe, making Tsuna smile.

This was Tsunayoshi Sawada's life as a man who's legs won't move, who's left eye is blind and arms too weak to carry anything too heavy. He can't work since he can't do anything at work and he can't take care of himself for he is too weak. He lives with a kind elder couple that takes care of him, even though it should be ther other way around.

And Kusakabe, the teenager from next door, always comes and helps him. He is very thankful for Kusakabe for he always there when he needs him, never asking for anything in return except for him to smile and be happy. And without Tsuna's other close friend, he would be dead on the streets decaying somewhere.

"Oh yes, Tsunayoshi-san, are you going to Namimori's Festival at my school?" asked Kusakabe, making Tsuna nod with a smile on the young man's face. "Of course! I would never miss it!" stated Tsuna, making Kusakabe smile. "Is Mrs. Lema and Mr. Lema going to go see?" the teen asked, making Tsuna sadly shake his head.

"No, they went on a two year trip to travel the world! Something about "Going to see the world, before we hit the coffin!", or at least thats what I think they said." stated Tsuna, making Kusakabe panic. "Wha! Then who's taking care of you at home!?!?!" He asked, making Tsuna chuckle. "Don't worry, they made sure to cook me lots of food and make the houes 'Tsuna-proof' before they left." he chuckled.

This eased the young teenager slightly, before looking around. "Tsunayoshi-san, if you like I could bring you to my school now? Even though its early." he stated, making Tsuna smile even brighter. "Ah, that would be wonderful! You can give me a tour of the school you guard so much before the sea of people come in!" beamed Tsuna, making Kusakabe smile.

Quickly walking behind Tsuna, did he take the handle bars of the wheel chair and push him along the path towards his school. Tsuna sighed in relief as he felt a soft breeze tickle his skin and slowly put his hands on his lap. "So, will I get to meet you boss today?" asked Tsuna, making Kusakabe almost choke as he started to sweat.

"Ah! Hibari-san is well....not a....social type so to speak." he wheezed out, making Tsuna chuckle. "I head rumors of the boy who 'bites' people to death." stated Tsuna shaking his head a bit. "Does he really bite them to death?" wondered Tsuna, making Kusakabe have chills go down his back. He didn't know how Hibari would treat Tsunayoshi as he had beaten a old grown man before. But, that was because he was harassing a girl on the street.

While Kusakabe was thinking on his own, Tsuna to think as well. "Their going to be there....They do go to that school." Tsuna thought sadly as he looked at the concrete road ahead of them. "I wonder if they have forgotten about me." Tsuna thought bitterly, remembering the day his own parents abadoned him.

* * *

==== Flash Back: Hospital ====

_Tsuna couldn't move as pain was felt all over. He knew he was in the hospital for the smell around him was medicine. He could also hear all the medical machines around his body as he laid limp in bed. A little while ago Tsuna was in a horrible accident involving two cars. And the last thing Tsuna saw was a figure smiling sadly at him, before everything went black. _

_"Ah, Hello Sawadas...its good that you finally came." came a voice, making Tsuna want to reach out, only to find that he couldn't. He tried to open his eyes, but even that was a hard task and decided to just listen. _

_"How is Tsuna doing!" asked his mother, making Tsuna able to hear the dread in her voice. " He's in pretty bad shape....I'm afraid he won't be able to use his left eye or his legs every again." stated the elderly doctor, making them suck in their breaths. "And....his arms won't be able to have strength to carry anything heavy....I'll leave you alone for now...I will come back." and with that slowly footsteps left Tsuna's room, making Tsuna hear the door open, before closing again. _

_"What are we going to do?" asked Nana, making Tsuna hear the sigh of his father. "He will be completely useless than before." stated Iemitsu, making Tsuna feel something turn in his stomache. What were his parents saying? _

_"And with me being pregnant again....think of all the medical bills....and you know what." came Nana again as Tsuna felt something hot on his eyes. He knew they were tears as he felt some dread coming over to him. _

_"Give me a pen and paper Nana." stated Iemitsu, before writing was heard. He heard him place the paper on the table, before he heard the door open and close again. Tsuna let his tears run down and out of the bandages as he head the door open again. _

_"Sawadas?" asked the elderly voice, before the paper was held up. "Oh no....." came the whispered of the doctor, before he head him get closer to the bed. He felt his head get slowly petted while he felt soft fabric whip away the eyes. _

"You heard them didn't you?"

* * *

==== End of Flash Back ====

Tsuna lost something that day, but gained so much more. Either it be good or bad, he still accepted it with open arms, for he had nothing left. "So this is your school." whispered Tsuna as he looked at the large building. They passed through the gates and already students were their getting ready their booths.

Many had started to stare at Tsuna, making him smile at them. "Kusakabe, the Festival doesn't open until another hour, who is this." came a strict voice, making Tsuna look to see a boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Ah! Please make an acception for Tsunayoshi-san! Hibari-san!" pleaded Kusakabe, making Tsuna smile at Hibari. "I'm sorry for this Hibari, but you see Kusakabe takes care of me and I wanted to see your school's festival so bad that coming here with Kusakabe at this time would be less troublesome for him." stated Tsuna, making many students all around gasp.

"He talked back to Hibari! And he doesn't look afraid!" came whiseprs all around.

"Hmph, Kusakabe you have duties to attend to." stated Hibari with a death glare, making Kusakabe freeze. "But, Tsunayoshi-san...." he tried, making Tsuna shake his head and slowly held up his hand, before placing it back down. "Kusakabe, I am not that weak! I can take care of myself." pouted the man, making Kusakabe sigh. "Yes! I'll get right too it, Hibari-san!" and with that did Kusakabe rush off.

Tsuna instantly narrowed his eyes and looked at Hibari, who looked back at Tsuna in shock. "So tell me Hibari, is that half of a cloud ring I see?" Tsuna asked with a smirk, making Hibari get excited. Whoever this person was, was powerful. Instantly Hibari was behind Tsuna, pushing him somewhere to speak in private.

"How do you know of the ring?" ordered Hibari, making Tsuna smirk. "I know a lot more about the Vongola Family Hibari, as well as all the members." Tsuna stated, before Hibari placed him behind a cherry blossom tree behind the school where the festival wasn't attending. "I know how strong you are and how strong the family is, and to be honest.....its weak." hissed Tsuna glaring at Hibari, who instantly took out his weapons.

"DON'T TOUCH TSU-CHAN!." came a voice, and soon Hibari found himself face to the ground away from Tsuna. Hibari instantly jumped to his feet to look at the invisible attacker, to see a boy older than him, stand beside Tsuna.

"Oh? And what are YOU doing here, Byakuran?" came a smirk from Tsuna, causing the other to grin madly.

* * *

==== TO BE CONTINUED ====

Me: I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

Tsuna: ..........

Me: STAY TUNED FOR MORE!


	2. The White Wolf and the Brown Rabbit

Me: Thank you everyone for giving me reviews! I loved them all so much, that I decided to update just for you guys!

Tsuna: So....tired......

Me: …..that's because of the day lights are saving!

Tsuna: You mean day lights savings time.

Me: Fuck, you gotta be so logical!

Tsuna: I try.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

==== With Tsuna ====

Byakuran smirked soon turned into a whimpering pout. "But, but, but TSU-CHAN! That meanie head was going to hurt you! And as your lover, as in me Byakuran, I must protect you!" he whined, making Tsuna sigh. "Byakuran, how many times do I have to tell you that tampering my phone calls and putting security cameras in my room is called being a stalker than being a protective lover?" asked Tsuna as Byakuran counted his fingers.

"It is about five hundred and sixty one, this makes five hundred and sixty two!" he grinned, making Tsuna sigh, before looking at the growling Hibari. His blood lust just rolled off his body, making Tsuna smirk, before sighing. He was growing rather tired and he wasn't here for a fight. To be honest, he really was here for the festival since it was rare for him to go out at times.

"Listen, I'm not here to fight Hibari, I am just here to enjoy the festival." stated Tsuna in a tired tone, making Byakuran look at Hibari. Hibari couldn't help, but freeze as Byakuran looked at him. Byakuran had a smile on his face, but in his eyes...

"Besides, the rest of your family is coming." stated, Tsuna before motioning to Byakuran. "Yes, Tsu-chan?" asked Byakuran nuzzling his cheek a bit, before giving it a seductive lick. "I want to see more of the festival, could you accompany me?" he asked in a polite tone, with a warm smile on his face.

"YES! Anything for you my love!" with that Byakuran went behind the wheel chair, before staring back at Hibari. "Please don't tell those filth of what I did to you, I'm suppose to have a meeting with them about a dumb treaty and this would really ruin things for me." stated Byakuran, before leaving with Tsuna. Leaving behind a very angry Skylark to tend to his wounds.

"Byakuran, you must learn to not run away from your duties! Shoichi must be going on a frenzy trying to find you!" scolded Tsunayoshi, making Byakuran pout. "But, I wanted to see my Tsu-chan!" he cried, making Tsuna sigh in disbelief. "You say me last night!" he countered back, making Byakuran pout again. "And don't make the excuse of protective lover! And by the way, get those cameras out of my bathroom." stated Tsuna in a bored tone as he looked at the booths.

Already many people had started to come into the school grounds and the festival just started. Tsuna was being handed many booklets that showed some events that were going to happen. Byakuran smiled as he looked at Tsuna's calm face as he read the words on the white pages, seeing anything he liked. At these moments Byakuran didn't feel anything, but peace. Being with Tsuna in general for him meant he would be filled with love.

Byakuran couldn't help, but smirk. "**Only I can love him.**" he thought.

"Byakuran, do you see anything you like?" asked Tsuna, making Byakuran hum. He scanned over the booklet, before grinning. "Not really, but if Tsu-chan wants to go somewhere than I shall follow always!" stated Byakuran, making Tsuna roll his eyes. "How about this, I'll buy you some cotton candy, my treat." smiled Tsuna, making Byakuran grin like a happy child.

And so, for about an hour or so, did Tsuna and Byakuran enjoy the festival. They ate and looked at many booths that were around them. Byakuran even played a game to win Tsuna a brown rabbit and white wolf sock puppets. Now, they were sitting under a sakura tree, with Byakuran in front of Tsuna sitting. His head was on Tsuna's lap, while his arms around his thin waist.

Tsuna was just petting his hair, while having the brown rabbit sock puppet in his right hand. "You know, this remind me of you and me." stated Tsuna, making Byakuran grin as he lifted his own right hand to show the wolf sock puppet.

"Oh? How so?" asked Byakuran, making Tsuna smirk. "Well look at the rabbit, it has no feet and the arms look flimsy, as well as it has my hair and eye color." stated Tsuna making the rabbit wave to the wolf. "While yours has legs and strong looking strong! Besides it has white fur and purple eyes." whispered Tsuna as Byakuran opened the wolf's mouth to bit on the poor rabbit's neck.

"And no matter what, the wolf will always find the injured rabbit and gobble him up." smirked Tsuna, his eyes looking at the dolls with a strange look. Byakuran couldn't help, but smirk as well. "Yes, but unlike the other wolves, this wolf found love in the little rabbit." Byakuran stated, unlatching its jaws from the poor rabbit.

Slowly the wolf puppet nuzzled the rabbit, while the rabbit hugged the wolf. "And the wolf will never let go of the rabbit, even if the rabbit doesn't want the wolf." he growled the last part, making the wolf puppet bite the rabbit again. Tsuna looked at Byakuran's white hair with a frown.

"Byakuran, how much more will you become consumed into your darkness?" thought Tsuna, before smiling. He petted Byakuran's head, who sighed in relief. "Yes, but the Rabbit loves the Wolf anyway, so the Rabbit will always stay." stated Tsuna, making Byakuran giggle a sickening giggle. "You truly are insane Byakuran." thought Tsuna as he just looked up.

Byakuran also tensed as he heard the multiply footsteps come near them. His violet eyes showed promise of violence and blood lust. This made Tsuna smirk as he tried to calm down the white haired maniac.

"Byakuran, what are you doing here." came a hiss, making Tsuna keep his head down. Since Byakuran had placed the hand, with the sock puppet on his head to keep it down. "Can't I enjoy a public festival?" asked Byakuran, to the small baby that was in front of everyone. Around him there were other babies, but Byakuran couldn't care the least as he looked at them.

"That depends, are you going to massacre everyone? Kora!" growled out Colonello as he looked at Byakuran with a glare. Byakuran looked at them with a bored tone, before rolling his eyes. This only seemed to anger everyone as he sighed in frustration.

"I'm here with no harm." stated Byakuran, waving his hand around.

"Is no harm hurting one of my Guardians?" asked two voices at once.

Tsuna didn't even have to look up to know who those voices belong too. "Ah, the candidates for Decimo, the twin flames, Yami and Ying!" grinned Byakuran looking at the two boys who looked exactly alike. They both looked the same with light blond hair and orange eyes. Same build, same clothes and basically same everything.

"Well, that's because he threatened someone precious to me!" Byakuran hissed out, letting some of his anger leak for a bit. When it came to Tsuna, Byakuran would destroy the whole world if he needed to. He didn't care as long as Tsuna was always by his side. Even if Tsuna dies, Byakuran will chase after his soul and drag him down to hell with him.

"Ho? I just wanted to know why that carnivore knew about me and this thing the baby made me do." stated Hibari, looking at Tsuna, who continued to have his head bowed. "What? Hibari, what do you mean?" asked Ying, making Hibari smirk. "He knows of the ring and too much information about us." stated Hibari, making Ying glare at Tsuna.

Reborn frowned as he looked at Tsuna, before looking at Byakuran. "You do remember the meeting?" asked Reborn, making Byakuran wave him off. "Yes, yes, I know." stated Byakuran, before turning back to Tsuna. "You, let me see your face." demanded Reborn, making Tsuna smirk as well as Byakuran.

Tsuna raised his head them, making everyone gasp. "He looks like...." whispered Yami, while Ying finished. ".......mother." whispered Ying, making Tsuna wave at them. "The resemblance to Mama is very striking." stated Reborn, before walking closer, only for him to jump back. Byakuran had quickly jumped to his feet, before slamming down his foot on the spot where Reborn used to be. "Don't get close to him!" stated Byakuran, with a dangerous hiss.

"Tell, me, what is your name?" asked Reborn, ignoring Byakuran. Tsuna smiled at Reborn politely. "My name is Tsunayoshi." confirmed Tsuna, making Reborn nod his head. "And last name?" asked Reborn, making Tsuna shake his head. "I don't have any." Tsuna chuckled.

"Yet!" beamed Byakuran as he started to drool with a dream of him and Tsuna getting married. "Byakuran, continue thinking about that and I'll ripe your balls out." stated Tsuna, making Byakuran put his hands to where his balls were. Ever male had to cringe at the statement as that wasn't something any of them wanted in their lives ever.

"Tell me Byakuran, are these the meanie heads that you always bitch about?" asked Tsuna making Byakuran's eyes water. "Yes! These are the meanie heads! They call me names and pick fights with me!" fake cried Byakuran while nuzzling Tsuna's stomach.

"Enough of this." came hiss, making everyone look to Hibari who walked towards them. He pointed to Tsuna, before smirking. "Fight me." he demanded, making Tsuna smirk at this. "I don't think your even close enough to being strong enough to do that boy." smirked Tsuna as he saw the Cloud Guardian get rallied up. "Calm yourself Hibari!" demanded the twins at once. But, even with that Hibari tried to attack. If it weren't for Dino, Yamamoto and Chrome trying to stop him.

"You should tame that Skylark of yours, or else he might fly into a predators mouth." chuckled Tsuna. Byakuran smirked, before kissing Tsuna's neck, making him shiver. "Tsu-chan is so devilish that it excites me so." he whispered into his ear. "Byakuran, instead of getting a boner, I would worry about yourself." stated Tsuna with a creepy smile.

This made Byakuran pale as he didn't want to look behind him. "**BYA-KU-RAN-SAN.**" came the most deadly voice so far in this fanfiction. Believe me, it was so deadly that we had to do several retakes!

"Sho-chan! What are you Bluebell, Kikyo, Zakuro, Daisy and Spanner doing here?" asked Byakuran innocently. "To drag you back to fucking hell." hissed Bluebell, making Byakuran freeze. "Tsu-chan! Save me!" cried Byakuran, but Tsuna shook his head. "Byakuran, get back to work." sighed Tsuna, before snapping his finger. And with that everyone dog piled on Byakuran.

"QUICK! GET HIS LEGS!"

"DON'T FOGET HIS ARMS!"

"HURRY! HE'S TRYING TO MAKE AN ESCAPE!"

"OW! MY HAND!"

"GOT HIM!"

After awhile Byakuran was successfully tied up in a cocoon of ropes, chains and even super glue. Byakuran whined at everyone as Kikyo and Zakuro both picked him up. "EEEHHH!!! NNOOO!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE MY TSU-CHAN ALONE WIH THEM!" cried Byakuran as he tried to wiggle out from his cocoon. Tsuna sweat dropped, before shaking his head. "Byakuran, let me enjoy the festival okay? I'm sure as long as I do nothing wrong, I can at least be here at peace." waved the brown rabbit. The sock puppet Byakuran had was surfaced that only it's head was showing. But, even the sock puppet looked like it was crying.

"Don't worry Byakuran-san, I asked Bluebell if she could look after Tsuna." stated Shoichi with an innocent smile. This made everyone fall silent, so silent you could hear the rumor around the festivals of some people cheating one someone.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"HURRY UP! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"TTTSSSUUUU-CCCCCHHHAAAANNNN!!!!!"

"Good bye Tsuna-san." bowed Shoichi before rushing off with everyone else as they managed to get the screaming boss out.

"........Am I really that fucking bad for that pussy to whine like that?"

".....Bluebell, he's just nervous....remember the last thing he left you in charge of?" asked Tsuna, making Bluebell stick her tongue out.

"How was I suppose to know that the fucking thing needed to feed three times a day!" countered Bluebell, making Tsuna sigh. "What about the ten plants? Or the seven hamsters? The eight cats? The two dogs? The remote? The goldfish? The microwave? The oven? All the stuff animals?" asked Tsuna, making Bluebell blush, before sitting beside his wheel chair with a pout.

"No worries, I still love you....even though you killed my goldfish...and hamsters." added Tsuna with a sigh. He grew wise in not getting anymore pets for awhile.

"I think I had enough of being ignored." came a voice, making Tsuna look at Reborn who was right in front of them. "Shut the fuck up!" yelled Bluebell, before a hand was on her head. "But!" stated Bluebell, making Tsuna to shake his head. "Please, let me and Bluebell enjoy the festival." begged Tsuna, making Gokudera growl. "How can we trust scum like you!" he yelled, before dodging a scythe that looked like it was made from water. Which indeed, it was.

"DON'T YOU CALL HIM SCUM!" hissed Bluebell, before turning her arm back to normal. "Hibari?" asked Yami and Ying looking for his decision. "As long as they follow the rules and not harm the school, it is allowed." stated Hibari, making Tsuna smile. "Kusakabe always said you had a soft heart." whispered Tsuna with a smile just enough so only he, Bluebell and Reborn could hear. Causing them all to smirk at Hibari who seemed to get angered by this.

"Are you part of their family?" asked Reborn, making Bluebell pout. "No." Bluebell cursed, making Tsuna shake his head.

"Then join the Vongola."

* * *

==== To be continued! ====

Me: I really have a fetish for Twins........

Tsuna: Believe me, I think anyone can see that!

Me: Alrighty! Gosh! I didn't know that!

Tsuna: Its in your other fanfic!

Me: Oh yeah, that true.....

Tsuna: God.....

Me: Yes?

Tsuna: Oh shut up!  
Me: Thanks for reading peeps! I'll update my other one soon!


	3. No escape from Love

Me: Here is another chapter!!!

Tsuna: -drinking tea- Boy today was a hard day for you wasn't it?

Me: Yes, indeed it was Tsunayoshi-sama!

Tsuna: …....what do you want?

Me: Why does everyone say that to me?

Tsuna: Cause, your you.

Me: Shut up! Do you want me to......-smirks-

Tsuna: …..........I'm getting my pay docked aren't I?

Me: Yeah....and no pocky for a week!

Tsuna: ….....-cries-

Me: …....Okay I'll allow the pocky, still docking your pay!

Tsuna: I'll take it!

Me: ENJOY! Smut in this chapter!

* * *

==== With Tsuna ====

Tsuna looked at Reborn, before chuckling a bit. "I'm sorry Reborn-san, I can't accept." he stated waving off a bit, before his eyes lowered a bit. "Bluebell, lets leave." he whispered, getting Bluebell to flick everyone off one last time, before she started pushing his wheelchair. Tsuna didn't look back at the stare Reborn was giving to him.

And so, he continued to enjoy the festival with Bluebell as much as he could. But, of course its easier said then done when Bluebell started cussing in front of children, the Vongola keeping strict eyes on them and Hibari asking to fight him. So Tsuna really did try to enjoy the festival, he really did try. I really mean it guys, he was trying.

"Ah, I'm so tired." stated Tsuna with a pout, as Bluebell as stuffing herself in food next to him. "Che! Vongola Scum!" hissed Bluebell as she continued to wolf down her food. Tsuna just chuckled at this, before looking over to the corner seeing the one they call Colonello keeping a firm eye on them.

"Bwah! I feel like a small mouse in an open field full of hawks!" cried Tsuna, before sighing in defeat. While Bluebell kept on munching, until her pocket started to ring. Bluebell instantly took her cell out, before reading the text. Her eyes widened, before she looked at Tsuna with a bit of fear. This made Tsuna sigh at the look she gave him.

"Bluebell, I shall be fine." he stated, ushering her that she could go. Bluebell hesitated, before instantly rushing away by jumping over the wall behind them. Tsuna sighed as he saw that she didn't clean her mess, though he couldn't blame her. Slowly Tsuna started to throw it away, before leaning back a bit.

"You may come out, I will not hurt you." stated Tsuna as he looked over at the Sakura tree with a kind smile. Instantly two figure jumped down onto the ground, two pairs of eyes looking into his own. Tsuna couldn't help, but chuckle at the two twins. He instantly motioned them to come with a weak movement of his hands.

They instantly walked over to Tsuna their eyes unchanging as they stopped in front of him. Tsuna looked at them with a smile, before tilting his head to the side in confusion. "So, tell me what is wrong?" he asked, making both just continue to stare at him. "Why are you with Byakuran?" asked Yami with a hard glare, making Tsuna chuckle.

"Ara, ara! No need to be violent now." stated Tsuna raising his hands a bit, before putting them back down. "I am only good friends with Byakuran." he stated, making Ying shake his head. "No! Your not! Not how you two acted." he stated, making Tsuna chuckle again.

"Yes, that is probably because he is my lover." he stated, making them both tense. "Then you are apart of them!" They both hissed at once, making Tsuna hold his hand up to them. "No, I do not belong to any family, I am just his lover." he whispered, before his arm gently went down. Yami and Ying just continued to stare at Tsuna, before he look at them with a grin.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously, making the two narrow their eyes at Tsuna. "I don't think we'll give you that piece of information." they both stated, making Tsuna chuckle at the anti-social twins. "Could lighten up a bit." he thought, before breathing in deeply. "Is that all you want from me?" asked Tsuna, making both the twins step back a bit.

"I will mean no harm for your family and frankly I don't want to be involved with the conflict around this." stated Tsuna, before turning his head to look at the sakura tree. He watched the cherry blossoms fall to the ground or be carried in the wind. "But, I don't think I can avoid all this for long." he thought, before slowly dropping his hands to the wheels.

"Well, I better find Kusakabe to see if I can get home." he grumbled, hating to bother the boy at this time, especially since the festival seemed really busy. "It was nice chatting with you." bowed Tsuna, before he started to slowly push the wheelchair.

But, he stopped as he looked at Reborn and all the other babies beside him. They stopped Tsuna from going any further each having an unreadable mask on. Tsuna instantly got serious, before leaning forward a bit. "Is something wrong?" he asked in fake concern, making Reborn frowns deepen.

"I refuse." stated Tsuna, gripping the bandages on his legs. Already he was becoming surrounded as he saw Dino flank the left with some Guardians and the right with the rest. Behind him were the twins so this makes Tsuna in a little pickle.

"Is this how you treat a civilian?" asked Tsuna, making Reborn say nothing. "Che! Whoever is that bastard's lover is nothing, but trash." stated Gokudera, with everyone else agreeing with him. This made Tsuna frown a bit at the statement. "Even if your not in his family, you are his lover and as such you are an enemy." stated Yamamoto with a serious voice, his eyes showing anger.

"Which I don't understand how can you love such a monster." stated Lal Mirch, getting his weapon out as well as everyone else. Tsuna tense a bit, gripping the bandages even tighter. "What do you want with me?" asked Tsuna his eyes looking straight at Reborn.

"By orders of the Ninth, we are ordered to capture you alive." stated Reborn, making Tsuna tilt his head to the right. "And if I refuse?" he asked, making Reborn smirk a bit. "Then, we will use force against you." Reborn stated as Leon changed into a gun. Tsuna stared at Reborn, before sighing. "And your going to do this in public?" he asked, making Reborn motion towards where everyone was to see magicians. "Ara, you guys are so prepared now, aren't you?" he asked, before letting go his gripe on his bandages.

"Sorry, but it's time I go see Byakuran. GENKISHI!" cried Tsuna and in an instant he was in someone's arms.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-sama." whispered Genkishi as he glared at the Vongola. "I hope the meeting you have tonight with Byakuran goes well." grinned Tsuna, before patting Genkishi, who instantly jumped up. But, before anyone could follow another appeared showing Ginger Bread with a smile on his face. "Bye! Bye!" he waved, before mist surrounded them completely.

Yami and Ying hissed as they hovered in the spot the three men once were.

"I WANT INFORMATION ON THAT PERSON!" they both hissed, making Reborn sigh. "I'm already on it." stated Reborn, before he walked away.

* * *

==== Back with Tsuna ====

"That was a troublesome bunch." stated Tsuna playing with his puppet. Ginger Bread was walking beside him smiling like no tomorrow while Genkishi was strolling him along. "Indeed! I thought they were gonna rape you Tsu-sama!" chirped Ginger Bread shaking his head with a pout. Tsuna just looked at Ginger Bread, before chuckling a bit. "Ginger Bread, you just love to say the weirdest things." stated Tsuna, not wanting the mental image. And judging from the twitch from Genkishi's eyes, that he too didn't want the image.

Finally they came through a large room and instantly with a white blur, did Tsuna find Byakuran all over him.

"TTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU-CCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAN!!!" cried Byakuran as Tsuna started to feel his shirt getting soaked. "Byakuran, your getting my shirt wet." stated Tsuna, as Byakuran continued to cry his little heart out. Tsuna looked to see the whole room, which was a large office room, was a complete mess. Papers, pens, trash, blood, band aids, bandages, food, drinks and everything you can think was everywhere.

"BUT! TSU-CHAN! GINGER BREAD TOLD ME OF RAPE!!! NO ONE CAN RAPE YOUR SWEET ASS!!! BBUTT MEE!" he whined, before grunting in pain. "Say that again and I'll destroy you." hissed Tsuna as he punched Byakuran's head. Shoichi instantly came to Tsuna, who smiled at the boy. "Tsuna-san, are you hurt?" he asked in a worried voice, making Tsuna wave his hand.

"It was good thing you left Genkishi and Ginger Bread with me Sho-chan! I thought I was going to be a goner!" stated Tsuna with a sigh as he patted Byakuran's head, who stated to give him kisses on his cheek. "Which I thank you both." he stated, looking behind him to the two men. Ginger Bread grinned and Genkishi bowed at Tsuna.

"Byakuran, when is your meeting?" asked Tsuna, making Byakuran look at Ginger Bread, who looked at Genkishi, who then looked at Shoichi, who then sighed. "Its in another five hours." stated Shoichi, before shaking his head. "I told you this several time Byakuran-sama!" cried Shoichi, making Byakuran wave it off like it was nothing.

"And already tension is going up?" asked Tsuna, making Byakuran nod, before sighing. "They have attacked our science base! The nerve! All the experiments were ruined!" cried Byakuran, making Tsuna shake his head. "So the meeting will have much tension as well." stated Tsuna, making Shoichi nod. "Yes, I can already tell that this will be a very long meeting that might not end very well." stated Shoichi making Byakuran sigh.

"Sho-chan! Prepare everyone and such! I want some alone time with Tsu-chan." he stated, in a serious voice, making everyone nod. Byakuran nodded back to them, before leaving the room with Tsuna. Both partners continued to walk in silence, before they came to a dark room, with only small light coming out of the curtains.

"Tsu-chan, lets become one." whispered Byakuran, making Tsuna smirk. "Then come and get me Mr. Wolf." whispered Tsuna back with a devilish look. Instantly they were in the bed with Byakuran on top. On the floor the wolf puppet was on the rabbit puppet with it's shoulder in it's jaws.

"Aaah!!" cried Tsuna as he felt Byakuran bite hard into his shoulder. Spilling a bit of blood, before licking it up and kissing it. Byakuran used his hands to start ripping off Tsuna's clothes, making Tsuna grin. "Byakuran." moaned Tsuna, before bringing his lips to Byakuran's. They kissed with hunger as tongue danced onto another tongue. Both exploring their wet caverns, sucking on each other to make sure the taste stays in their memories.

Byakuran managed to ripe all Tsuna's clothes away except for his bandages. But, Byakuran didn't care as they made Tsuna look beautiful and amazing. "Tsu-chan, is just so beautiful." stated Byakuran, before biting onto one of Tsuna's nipples, this cause the man to gasp and wither. Tsuna lifted his hands to circle around Byakuran's head, who continued to lick Tsuna's nipple. Teasing the small bud until it was hard, before nipping at it.

Tsuna moaned and started to grin onto Byakuran's leg, showing that he was getting hard. "Tsu-chan is so horny." whispered Byakuran, making Tsuna lick his neck, before sucking and nibbling. Byakuran shivered as Tsuna continued to give him a mark. This made Byakuran lick his lips, before going to Tsuna's other nipple, doing the same treatment.

"Bya...aaahh!!" cried Tsuna as he felt a hand on his hard cock. It whimpered for attention and Byakuran was giving it attention, by slowly pumping. "Tsu-chan, I can't get enough of you." whispered Byakuran as he continued to suck his other nipple, making the vibration make Tsuna arch with a gasp. Tsuna slowly started bringing his hands to Byakuran's pants. With moans did he bring out Byakuran's own cock, before slowly pumping it as well. This caused the man to growl and bite down on Tsuna, who cried out.

"Uuhh...aaaahh!!" moaned Tsuna as he continued his treatment to Byakuran's cock even though Byakuran continued to bite down on him. Byakuran stood up a bit, making Tsuna let go of his cock as well as he to Tsuna's. He looked at the panting man underneath him. He just stared with a smirk. "This is all mine, all mine, all mine! No one can have him!" he thought over and over. Tsuna noticed Byakuran's eyes slowly be tainted with a bit of crimson, before he threw off his clothes off. Both now naked, did he bring his head to Tsuna's face. His eyes stared into the other mans.

Slowly did they kiss, but this wasn't a kiss of hunger, but emotions of passion and love. "I love you." whispered Byakuran as he nuzzled into his neck. This made Tsuna chuckle, as he looked at the ceiling. "I know, I love you too." whispered Tsuna, bringing his hands to go through the soft white hair. Byakuran shuddered, before leaning back.

"BYAKKURAN!" cried Tsuna as his butt was lifted up to Byakuran's face. "Tsu-chan only mine." he growled, before Tsuna felt something warm wiggle inside. "Aaahhh!!" moaned Tsuna as he shivered with the intrusion. Byakuran didn't care as he continued to go deeper into Tsuna's ass. "Tsuna twitched all over as he tried to reach for Byakuran.

"Bya! Bya! Byaaahh!!" cried Tsuna as Byakuran started to add two fingers at once, while his tongue still danced around his anus. His cock started to twitch with precum as it slowly dripped onto Tsuna's chest. "BYAKURAN!" cried Tsuna as Byakuran hit that stop where he saw a universe be born. "Found it." the other man stated playfully, before he parted his cheek further to get more access and this time started to fuck Tsuna with his tongue.

"God! So good! So good!" cried Tsuna as Byakuran continued to torture him. "Tell me what you want." he whispered, dropping Tsuna's lower half, making the man cry out. "Tell me what you need." he whispered, going Tsuna's thigh, before biting down hard. And just like his shoulder did blood pour out a bit, which he licked up with greed.

"YOU! I want you! I only need you!" cried Tsuna as the man bucked up to him. Byakuran smirked, before positioning his cock to his entrance that seemed to just invite him. "I love you." he whispered, before ramming into the man. "God! Fuck!" cried Tsuna as Byakuran didn't start slow, but began with fast and pounding thrust. The sound of skin hitting skin filled with room. Byakuran continued to pound into Tsuna's sweet spot with supreme strength.

"Fuck! So good! Bya! So good!" cried Tsuna his mouth still opening making a bit of saliva to fall from the corner. Byakuran grunted as he continued to go as fast and as hard as he possible could. The warm and wet walls of Tsuna pressed hard against his cock. Tsuna who is already tight to begin with, made it even tighter for the other man, who just seem into complete bliss. Byakuran soon started to slap Tsuna's ass, who cried out.

"Your mine! You hear me! No one else can have you!" he stated, before switching position were he had one leg over his shoulder, while Tsuna's body was turned sideways. He reached even deeper into Tsuna, who cried cried out and clawed at the blankets. "I'm yours!" agreed Tsuna as the pleasure he was giving into the man was too amazing.

"Bya! I'm coming! I'm coming!" cried the man, before he saw white. He felt warm sticky substance cover the blankets and a bit of his lower half. He watched with lust as Byakuran continued to pound into him, before giving out a low moan. Tsuna gasped as he felt warm seed fill his tight ass, it was complete bliss for the two.

"I want to stay inside." whispered Byakuran, as Tsuna looked up at him in question as he didn't pull out. This made Tsuna chuckle a bit, before opening his arms to Byakuran. Byakuran instantly fell onto the man. Their lips touched and tongues danced for a bit, before gasping for breath. Byakuran then slowly pulled white covers over them, before snuggling and burrowing into Tsuna even more. Tsuna shivered a bit as he could feel Byakuran's thick cock inside of himself. But, at times like this it's peaceful. It's where they could ignore the outside world, even if it's just a little while.

"Come with me to the meeting." mumbled Byakuran, making Tsuna look at him. "Why?" he asked, making Byakuran look away from Tsuna, before holding him even tighter. "I want to show them, your mine." he stated, making Tsuna roll his eyes. "I will go with you." whispered Tsuna, cradling the man's head with his warm body. Byakuran said no more and soon his soft breathing could be heard. Already giving off a sign that he was asleep, making Tsuna slowly close his own.

* * *

==== Vongola HQ ====

"What did you find me?" asked Reborn.

".......Reborn....I don't know if you will like this." stated the person in front of him, making Reborn aim the gun at him.

"Just give me the information Dino." ordered Reborn, making the blond give him the folder. Reborn opened it, before sighing, he placed down the folder. "This just complicates things." stated Reborn, before looking at Dino who was just looking at the ground. "Is this our fault?" asked Dino, making Reborn stay silent for a bit.

"Yes, you can say it is our fault, but that's how things work at times." stated Reborn, before sipping his tea to calm himself. "Does the Ninth know? Does Iemitsu or Nana know? What about the twins?" asked Dino, before crying out as a bullet was fired at him. He manage to dodge it in time, before looking at Reborn who had his halt tilted so you couldn't see his expression.

"This will have to be a secret between me and you Dino, don't let anyone else know of this." stated Reborn, making the blond sigh. "Is that even wise?" he asked, making Reborn shrug a bit. "As of right now, I don't know, but we must hide this until we know more of the story." he stated, making Dino nod. "Besides you must prepare for the meeting as well, am I right?" asked Reborn, giving Dino the sign that he was done talking.

"Ah! Your right, I better get going." he stated, before walking out of the door. Reborn just frown as he looked at the folder, before picking up the picture. The picture was a boy covered in bandages and hooked up to many machines almost looking like he was dead. Reborn looked down at the medical records, reports and a small white note.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, You belong to the Vongola and one way or another the Vongola will get you." stated Reborn, before looking up at a wall. Or more importantly at a certain portrait.

"Isn't that right?" he asked. The portrait on the wall was a man wearing a black pin stripped outfit and cape. He had blonde hair and striking blue eyes with a smile on his face.

Reborn sighed, before getting up. Quickly gathering the folder into his hand, did he start to leave. He slowly closed the door that it made a soft click that seemed to echo around the room. If you looked at the painting again you could see the man wasn't smiling, but frowning with his eyes showing a hint of irritation.

* * *

==== TO BE CONTINUED ====

Me: Sex and Ghosts!

Tsuna: Joy....

Me: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	4. How could you?

Me: Aha, I haven't updated in awhile.

Tsuna: The watchers want you to meet their demands now! Or else they'll find us! We can't hide in this box forever!

Me: I actually like my box thank you very much!

Tsuna: Isn't this copying from Snake?

Me: Meh, he knows I have power so he won't mess with meh.

Tsuna: I don't want to know, lets just get this over with.

Me: Yeah, yeah! Here you go guys!

* * *

==== With Tsuna ====

"Its close." whispered Tsuna, as he slowly played with a small flower in his hand. It was close for him to leave with Byakuran for the meeting. And so far Tsuna was getting nervous a bit, but he didn't show it. He toyed with the flower, before he sensed someone coming. He slowly looked over to where a black haired subordinate came in.

"If my memory doesn't fail me, you are Leo?" asked Tsuna, as he watched the black haired teen nod with a smile plastered on his face. "Yes! That would be me! I'm honored you remembered my name Tsunayoshi-sama." bowed Leo, making Tsuna wave him off. "What are you here for?" asked Tsuna, making Leo nervously laugh as he looked at his clip board.

"I'm suppose to help you get ready, for you will be leaving in ten minutes." he stated, making Tsuna chuckle. "Do not worry, I am already dressed." stated Tsuna, as he slipped off the white blanket that was covering him. This caused Leo to blush as he covered his eyes, making Tsuna chuckle again. "It is alright, I am fully dressed." stated Tsuna, as he looked himself in the mirror.

He wore a large long-sleeve black shirt that showed his shoulders. Almost like his white one he wore earlier, but this one was bigger and went close to his knees. He had black shorts on with bandages wrapped around his legs and arms.

"How do I look? I think its a bit messy, but I don't really have nice clothes." Tsuna stated as Leo blushed again. "You look beautiful Tsunayoshi-sama!" he countered, making Tsuna chuckle. Tsuna flicked his long hair a bit, before nodding to Leo.

"Leo, tell me, who is behind those eyes of yours?" asked Tsuna as the man leaned his head to the side a bit. Leo looked in shock, before he slumped his head down. But, as quickly as it went down, did his head raise.

"Kufufufufu, this is a surprise." stated Leo, as one of his eyes shown bright red with a symbol on the inside of it. " Now, how on earth did you find out?" asked Mukuro, making Tsuna smirk a bit. "It was a hunch really, you proven the point though." Tsuna sighed, as he rolled the wheels on his chair to where Mukuro was.

"You want answers, yes?" asked Tsuna, making Mukuro laugh again. "Of course, why else would the twins send me here?" he asked, making Tsuna chuckle. "Those two are very scary together, so I just had to obey." he whined, making Tsuna shake his head a bit. "Yes, that's right, they aren't children anymore." thought Tsuna.

* * *

==== Flashbacks ====

"_I have something for you to see Tsu-chan." stated Byakuran as he handed something over to Tsuna. Tsuna blinked a bit, before taking the small CD from Byakuran's hand. "What is this?" he asked, looking up to see Byakuran still smiling. "Well, I know you've been curious! So I collected information on your brothers!" cheered Byakuran. _

_Tsuna instantly sighed at this, before leaning against the bed he was laying in. "You didn't do anything did you?" he asked, making Byakuran give him a small whine. "I wanted to kill those filthy things so bad! But you would be mad! So I restrained myself!" grumbled Byakuran, before opening a laptop. Instantly popping the disk inside, did Tsuna notice that it was like a movie. _

"_Mama!" "Mother!" _

"_Ara?Ying! Yami! Already back from school?" asked a voice that Tsuna had once loved. But as of right now, it gives Tsuna great grief. Ying, the one that spoke, look slightly smaller than Yami. His skin was also just slightly paler than his brother. He was wearing so far, normal clothes, indicating that he is in elementary school. _

_Yami on the other hand, was slight taller and a bit thicker in build. His hair was also a slight darker blond that Ying, and his skin tanner. Tsuna could already tell that one did more sports than the other from how their skin tones and build were. _

"_Yup! I got another A on my test!" cheered Ying, while Yami grinned. "I scored the winning goal for my gym class!" Yami stated with pride. Nana looked at them with pure happiness, before hugging both of them. "That's my boys! Always so smart and strong! Your the best sons a mother could have every asked for!" she sighed in relief. _

_Tsuna couldn't help, but shut the laptop's lid closed. Byakuran's violet colored eyes, quickly looked over to Tsuna's emotionless ones. "I really want to kill them." whispered Byakuran, laying down beside Tsuna as he nuzzled into his hips and wrapped one of his arms around him. "Thank you Byakuran, for showing me this." smiled Tsuna, making Byakuran look at him, before scowling away. _

"_I really want to kill them even more." growled Byakuran, making Tsuna chuckle, but pet the other boy's head. "Don't worry Byakuran, I shall always stay by your side, and you know that." chuckled Tsuna, before turning on the TV. _

"_Good, I wouldn't let you go anyway." sighed Byakuran, his eyes slowly closing. "I know." came the whisper as Tsuna settled with watching a horror movie. There was a silence, the only thing you could hear was the screams coming from the show and Byakuran soft mumbling. _

"_I still want to kill them." was the only thing Byakuran managed to say, before sleep came over him. He tightened his hold on Tsuna as his mind went into dream land. Tsuna just frowned as he watched the movie, before leaning back a bit._

"_I know." _

* * *

==== End of Flashback====

"You should leave now Mukuro, I would feel bad if your servant was killed by someone of this family." stated Tsuna, shaking his head away from the memories.

"Kufufufufu, since when did a Millefiore cared?" asked Mukuro, making Tsuna's chocolate eyes land on Mukuro's. "I am not a Millefiore or a Vongola, I am just Tsunayoshi." came the emotionless response from Tsuna, before he started to head towards the door.

"Its was a pleasure speaking with you Mukuro." bowed Tsuna, making Mukuro smirk. He leaned down a bit, until both Tsuna's and Mukuro's nose touched. "You are interesting Tsunayoshi, I cannot wait to get to know you more." came the disturbing words from the illusionist's mouth. But, Tsuna didn't flinch, but smirk as he stared back into Mukuro's eyes with a devilsh look.

"As do I."

And with that was Leo back, looking at Tsuna with mixed emotions. "It is alright, I will not bring you in." stated Tsuna, making Leo relax a bit, but still keep up his defense. "I had made sure Byakuran never notices you, you should be glad, for you would have been probably captured." mused Tsuna motioning Leo to push his wheel chair.

"And after that I wouldn't even dare think of what could happen to you." laughed Tsuna, making Leo gulp. "Such scary things." mused Leo, making Tsuna nod in agreement.

And with that was Tsuna brought to Byakuran, who was dressed in his Funeral Wreath uniform. "Oh? No facade?" asked Tsuna as he looked at all of Byakuran's Guardians. Byakuran pouted a bit, before jerking his thumb to Shoichi. "Sho-chan said it be best to show ourselves and not use the dummies." he whined, only to get a glare from Shoichi.

"Who is a dummy Byakuran-sama?" asked a tired Shoichi who looked like he was going through a very stressful hour. Byakuran zoomed away from Shoichi, to take shelter behind Tsuna. "Tsu-chan! Sho-chan is being scary!" he whined, before getting punched in two places of his face.

"THEN START DOING SOME OF YOUR JOB!" both Shoichi and Tsuna stated together in a great combo of punching Byakuran hard. Everyone just sighed as he was punched into the special helicopter. It was a few awkward second, before Byakuran's hand came out of the small opening.

"NICE PUNCH!" he beamed with blood coming out of his nose. "Byakuran....clean up." sighed Tsuna as he was being helped inside, while Byakuran starting using a something to clean up the blood. "BYAKURAN-SAMA!!!! THAT'S TSUNA-SAN'S BLANKET!" cried Shoichi as he stared at the man who just continued to clean himself.

"No problem! I shall just strip and use my body heat to warm Tsu-chan up!" stated Byakuran making a pose. "And if you do that, then no sex for a whole two months." hissed Tsuna, making everyone freeze.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME!"

"EVERYONE WILL BE IN DANGER!"

"WHAT ABOUT ALL OF THOSE ATTEMPTS!"

"TSU-CHAN!!! PLEASE NOT THAT!!!"

Tsuna just stared at all of them, before shaking his head. "Is it really that bad if I not have sex with him for even a week?" asked Tsuna, making everyone pale. "Tsunayoshi-sama, I Just want you to know that Byakuran never got his work done." shivered Torikabuto as he remembered all the chaos that happened because of that.

"He wrote your name on all the walls....in all kind of paints." Zakuro mused, before thinking a bit. "Some I think were also in blood....oh and lets not forget that shrine he built, since you also refused to see him." sighed Zakuro, making Tsuna twitch.

"Also when he started to fucking humping any object in site moaning out your fucking name." groaned Bluebell, before wave it off a bit. "The janitors had a fucking field day trying to clean that shit up." she cackled, making Tsuna look at Byakuran with a look that was wondering if this was real.

"Also, Irie-san, has been working 24 hours straight since Byakuran wouldn't work." Kikyo sighed, as he looked out the window making Tsuna sigh.

"Yes, I remember that morning, where Shoichi begged me to forgive Byakuran early....you really looked like a mess Shoichi, poor baby." cried Tsuna as he kissed Shoichi's forehead when he was giving Tsuna something to drink. Byakuran glared darkly at shoichi, before looking at Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan." he whispered, before slowly did he go into a corner and sulk. Everyone rolled their eyes as they looked at the leader of the family. "Come here Byakuran." called Tsuna as if calling a dog. But, with Byakuran's look, everyone thought it was probably true. Tsuna gave Byakuran a kiss on the forehead and lips, making the white marshmallow satisfied.

"So, how this meeting go?" asked Torikabuto, making Byakuran pout. "I don't wanna do business talk." he grumbled as he cuddle into Tsuna's stomach. "Byakuran-san!" cried Shoichi, making Byakuran wave him off. "No worries Sho-chan! I was just joking!" he grinned, before looking at everyone with a small glint in his eyes.

"We are meeting in a neutral area." stated Byakuran as he played with some of Tsuna's locks of hair. "There we shall try to discuss of a treaty." he whispered, before looking at everyone with a deadly look. The look to tell them that what he was about to speak was serious, for the look made everyone freeze up.

"I want nothing happen to my Tsu-chan, so if there are any signs of bad things that are towards him, you kill it, destroy it, anything to make it vanish." he smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Yes! Byakuran-sama!" bowed everyone, making Tsuna look at Byakuran with an annoyed look. "I can take care of myself." he stated, making Byakuran look Tsuna in the eyes. Tsuna read the emotions before sighing. "Yes, yes." he chuckled, before cupping Byakuran's head and giving him a passionate kiss. Where tongues danced a bit, before breaking apart.

"I know."

* * *

====With the Vongola====

"Is everything ready?" asked Yami, getting nods from many people. "Brother all preparations are set, Millefiore will hopefully not try anything on us, but if they do, we will be ready." Ying stated.

"Ah, good job you two, acting like professional Mafia Bosses, you make your Grandpa proud." grinned the Ninth, making the two twins bow to him immediately. "Grandfather, please be wary of this meeting." the both stated at the same time, making the Ninth smile a them.

"Yes don't worry about me." grinned the Ninth.

"Che, I almost hope that the fucking old man drops dead." came a growl, making Yami snort at the taller man. "Show some respect to the Ninth Xanxus, or I can't promise I won't destroy you in the Ring Battles." hissed Yami, making Xanxus arch a brow, before laughing out loud.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Like a scrawny brat like you can beat me!" he laughed, making Ying stand forward, beside his brother. "Keep going Xanxus and I'll make sure to add some more scares for you." growled Ying, making Xanxus glare at Ying.

"I'll make sure I'll kill you two slowly and painfully." and with that did he leave, with a yelling Squalo following behind him. Yami and Ying both gave a distasteful look at Xanxus, making the Ninth chuckle. "Please now, your all still family, you must all get along." chuckled the Ninth, while the twins started to complain.

And all this was seen through dark charcoal eyes.

"Reborn! There you are!" came a cry, making the small baby look at Dino. "Dino." nodded Reborn as he looked back at the Ninth and the twins. "Are you still having mix emotions about it?" asked Dino, making Reborn frown deepen. "I can't see the Ninth or Iemitsu abandon a child, their own family." he whispered, making Dino nod.

"Yes, even I couldn't believe it." whispered Dino, leaning on the railing. "But, this will cause major problems if this goes out, make sure this information doesn't leak." he stated, making Dino nod. "I must get going, the Millefiore will be coming soon." stated Dino, before leaving the baby alone.

"Mah, at least things will get interesting."

* * *

====TO BE CONTINUED====

Me: Tsuna, is it safe to get out?

Tsuna: …..I think so?

Me: Okay.....AAAHHHH!!!

Tsuna: RUN! RUN!

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!


	5. A false Meeting and a big Mistake

Me: Well, I haven't updated in a long time.

Tsuna: Its about time you updated, I don't think living way out here is going to change the readers from hunting us down.

Me: We had a close one in Russia....

Tsuna: Why did we come to Russia to hide?

Me: Hey, Russia is a cool guy! He gives us creepy ways to torture someone!

Tsuna: Your sick.

Me: I know! Well I hope you all enjoy!

Tsuna: And whoever does enjoy is sick.....

Me: Oh hush you.

* * *

==== Inside a Waiting Room ====

Tsuna sighed as he tried to read the random magazine that was on the table. Everyone in the room was so tense that the temperature started to rise a bit and you could probably cute the air with a rusty butter knife. Tsuna couldn't help, but twitch as everyone continued to try and look around and act like everything was fine.

Bluebell was actually acting like a behaved lady for once, which showed she was very tense. She looked around, before finding fiddling with her coat would be more entertaining and focused very seriously on it. Zakuro was also reading a magazine, but you can tell he really wasn't for his eyes seemed to be re-reading the same line twice.

Kikyo was also currently looking at his nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world. But, his eyes showed they were darting from everyone to see their expression. Shoichi chose to also do the same, while wiggling in place, which Tsuna really did thought that he looked cute. And as for Byakuran.......

"Byakuran, must you always eat so many marshmallows and candy?" asked Tsuna, his eyes looking over to Byakuran as he was currently holding many bags of sweets, while the ground was being littered by a pile of empty bags.

"But, Tsu-chan! I'm nervous!" cried Byakuran as he continued to stuff his face out. Shoichi sighed, before shaking his head a bit. "Byakuran-san, just please try to calm down a bit." asked Shoichi as he was about to pull his hair out in stress. Already he had made several trips from where Byakuran sat to the trash can, that was also over flowing with bags. Tsuna just rolled his eyes at Byakuran, before flipping through the page of his magazine. "If you get sick, I'm not giving you any fast healing medicine." he stated.

"I fee like something bad is going to happen." came the statement, making everyone's eyes go on Byakuran, who still smiled, but he had a serious air to him. "I want everyone to stay sharp, alright?" he asked, before looking at Tsuna, who in turn sighed. "Yes, yes." Tsuna grumbled, annoyed a bit. The man flicked his hair, before placing the magazine down just in time as someone finally opened the door.

"The meeting is ready." stated the man standing at the door.

"Please follow me." was all he said, before he turned.

"The game of chess is about to start." thought Tsuna, smiling a bit from it.

* * *

==== Meeting Room ====

Tsuna had to shake the multiple stares he got from many people that were in the room. Which was hard enough, but he managed it in some way or another. Currently the meeting started twenty minutes ago and already, nothing was going right.

" Listen, you can't just experiment on whoever you find." stated Ying, sitting right next to his brother Yami, who nodded to his brother. "You even experimented on some of OUR men, what do you justify for that?" he asked, making Tsuna head tilt a bit, before he looked over to Byakuran, who just continued to smile like there was nothing wrong.

"Well, we ARE enemies still, and we needed more test subjects." he just stated with a happy voice, while circling the rim of the class he had in front of him. Ying showed deep hatred at Byakuran, but Yami placed a hand on his brother's hand. This eased the boy, before Yami looked forward.

"Yes, well we would appreciate if you don't get our men or civilians caught in your experiments." Yami stated as calmly as he could. Byakuran tilted his head to the side, before making a humming noise that sounded like he was thinking. "I'll do that, but everyone else is free game." he added, making Ying look at Byakuran in distaste while Yami sighed.

"Yes, we'll accept that much." stated the Ninth, feeling his nerves tiring the old man apart. Dino was also having a hard time with this meeting as well. So far, everyone was going against each other and now did they finally agree on something. Dino, couldn't agree with any of Byakuran's methods, but to stop a possible war was always the best. It meant less bodies and more lives being saved. But, Dino just couldn't like Byakuran.

But, his attention also went to the male beside him. Dino had so many questions to ask him, but he couldn't show it. They were in a meeting to decide the fate of two rival families from entering a war. It wouldn't help, if he mentions that the person beside Byakuran was a Vongola by blood. And from Dino's sneaky glances at Reborn, he was probably thinking the same thing.

"On another matter Vongola Ninth, the next Vongola Decimo is still not decided yet, is it?" he asked, making the Ninth and the twins tense a bit. "Yes, the ring battles will be starting very soon." Yami stated, while Ying looked at his glass in front of him a bit, before looking back at Byakuran who smiled like a Cheshire Cat on drugs.

"Interesting and it will be either the two of you or that guy over there?" he asked at the rugged man with scars, making the twins nod again. "Are you sure it will be able to start?" he asked, at this Tsuna glared at him. "Byakuran." he hissed, making Byakuran pout a bit, before shaking his head. "Never mind what I said, lets continue on course, shall we?" he asked with a grin.

Ying looked confused at the pair, while Yami looked in wonder. "They are hiding something." Yami thought, before continued to be unfazed and did not let the emotion play on his face, like it did with Ying.

"Lets begin on another matter, about the good sides of the alliance." stated Yami, while Ying nodded. Byakuran smiled at this, before leaning back a bit on his comfy chair.

"Ah, yes, what about be the good sides?" he asked, making Yami irked a bit at how Byakuran was treating the situation, but he didn't show it like Ying did. "For one thing, I think a share in profits from both of us would benefit greatly." he stated, making Byakuran think for a moment.

"Sho-chan, how would that help us?" asked Byakuran, making the red head fiddle a bit as the attention was drawn on him now. "It would help us greatly in raising money to help pay for news things as well as our members." he stated, making Byakuran smile. "Yes, that would be nice." he stated. "But, how much a percent?" he asked Yami.

"I think to be fair, we each give 30%, not to little and yet not to much, something that will bring extra money in all of our pockets." this made Byakuran nod. "Yes, it would indeed make me happy to get some extra money in my pocket to spend it on my beautiful Tsu-chan." he purred, making Tsuna give him a warning glare. "I'll be good." he pouted, before looking back at everyone.

Yami and Ying, both had to frown as they felt their heart clench when they heard Byakuran say that. "Why do I feel such anger towards him." the both though, but while one shook it off, Ying, kept it in mind.

"Of course, we will help each other during wars." stated the Ninth, causing Byakuran to chuckle a bit. "What do you find funny?" asked Dino politely, making Byakuran wave at him. "Sorry, its just that we have no problem fighting wars, but it would be nice having extra back up." he stated, still chuckling a bit. Everyone seem to tense at that, wondering how strong is the Millefiore.

"Speaking of wars, no one would dare fight us if two powerful families are together." offered Ying, making Byakuran agree. "Yes, it would be nice having those little pest problems be done with." agreed Byakuran, making Ying look at him with a bit of distaste. "Pest problems?" he asked, making Byakuran nod. "Yes, many small sized families tried to harm us, but in the end, they turned into ash." complied the white haired man.

Ying looked at Byakuran in shock, but kept control of saying anything. Yami just wanted to sigh, but also held back that motion. The Ninth just looked at Byakuran with disapproval in his eyes, while Dino frowned a bit. "Did it really have to come to that?" asked Dino, making Byakuran nod. "If they attempt to eat the wolf's precious rabbit, will the wolf stain its white coat with blood of many." Byakuran answered back with a disturbing smile.

Everyone's eyes quickly looked at Tsuna, who just looked at Byakuran with amusement, before looking back at them. "Which brings me to ask Byakuran, but who is that sitting beside you? He isn't wearing your families crest." stated the Ninth. Yami and Ying leaned in with interest of finally talking about the person beside Byakuran. Dino also decided to listen in carefully as well as everyone else.

"My name is Tsunayoshi, I belong to no family." bowed Tsuna a bit, before placing his hands on his lap. "Its a pleasure to meet you all." he added, while Byakuran smiled at Tsuna. "But, Tsu-chan is my most important person! Even though he isn't in the family, everyone still loves him and protects him like he is." he stated, while placing his hands over Tsuna's warm ones.

"Tell me Tsunayoshi-san, what is your last name?" asked the Ninth, making Tsuna smile brightly at him. "My last name was taken away from me as I was left behind." he merely stated, earning Dino to give a sharp look at Tsuna. "So, this is the Tsunayoshi Sawada, that the Vongola Family abandoned." he thought, while he gasped in surprise as Tsuna started to stare at him.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-san?" Dino asked nervously, while Tsuna tilted his head a bit. Yami and Ying took this interaction as an important matter to bring with Dino after the meeting.

"Sorry, couldn't help, but stare at handsome strong looking man in front of me." flirted Tsuna, earning Dino to blush deeply and Byakuran to fume. "EEEHHH!!! TSU-CHAN! I'm strong looking and handsome!" cried Byakuran hugging Tsuna and whining some more. "Yes, yes, yes." chuckled Tsuna as he petted Byakuran's head, who smirked at Dino in victory. Dino felt very displeased with this by far, and just looked at Byakuran with a bit of annoyance.

"Ma, I can't stand being quiet anymore." came a voice.

"Reborn?" asked both Yami and Ying as they watched their home tutor jump in front of the two twins. "Tsunayoshi, your body and soul belongs to the Vongola." stated Reborn, earning Tsuna to look sharply at Reborn. Byakuran still kept his smile on, but their was the emotion of anger slowly building on the features. "I don't know what you mean." hissed Tsuna, while Dino sighed.

"Reborn, wait, I don't think this is the time." stated Dino, making Reborn look at his old student. "When will be the time Dino? Eventually everyone will find out the information in an even worse way than what I'm doing." Reborn stated.

"That is enough!" came a shout, and everyone looked at Tsuna. "Reborn, Dino, I don't know what you know about me, but I appreciate if you never let the information slip out of your mouths." he hissed, before looking at Byakuran with a smile. "Byakuran, I am very tired now and I still need to go home and water the plants." he stated, making Byakuran smile. Byakuran smiled back, before leaning forward. His lips planted on Tsuna's full ones, before leaning back again.

"Alright Tsu-chan, you had a long day! Sho-chan, bring Tsu-chan home." ordered Byakuran. "Yes, Byakuran-sama." bowed Shoichi, before taking Tsuna away. "It was a pleasure meeting you all." bowed Tsuna, before the doors opened and closed. "Reborn, what do you know?" asked Yami and Ying, the tension becoming very thick. But, Reborn ignored everyone, except Byakuran.

"He doesn't belong with you." stated Reborn, making Byakuran frown a bit. "Is that something to say during a treaty meeting?" asked Byakuran, making Reborn tilt his hat down with a smirk. "Of course not." he stated, making Byakuran smirk as well. "You are very interesting Reborn." complimented Byakuran, causing Reborn to chuckle. "Your pretty interesting as well." Reborn added back.

"Shall we continue this meeting then?"

* * *

==== Few Hours Later ====

Tsuna watered the plans, while looking outside of his window. He had been dropped off by Shoichi and taken cared off, before the boy left again. This earned Tsuna to finally water the beautiful flowers that were around the place.

But, as Tsuna watered, did the memory of what happened before haunt him. "I knew I should have destroyed all information about me." thought Tsuna, as he continued to water. Tsuna stopped when he heard the door open. "Must be Byakuran." thought Tsuna, before placing the watering can down. "Byakuran, what are you doing here?" asked Tsuna, while wheeling into another one.

But, what was in front of Tsuna made him stop and look with a glare. "What are you doing here Reborn?" asked Tsuna, while he looked at Reborn and few other people around him. "Under the orders of the Ninth, are you under arrest from our family." stated Reborn. Tsuna frowned deepened at that, as he noticed the people surround Tsuna.

"Why is that? I am not apart of your family." stated Tsuna, making Reborn shake his head. "Oh, your apart of it alright, so don't play dumb with me, I know everything." stated Reborn, making Tsuna growl a bit in his throat. "And does Byakuran know of your doing? This can't be good for the treaty." added Tsuna, tensing a bit, as they came closer to him.

"Byakuran never planned on working with us in the first place, he stated that himself." Reborn stated, making Tsuna look at Reborn in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked, making Reborn sigh. "The only reason why he went for the meeting was to please you." stated Reborn as he looked at his watch. "We got a few minutes before the meeting ends, so everyone wrap this up." ordered Reborn.

"I could fight them off, but with Reborn here and a few guardians, I might not be able to eve last until Byakuran gets here." thought Tsuna, as he was pushed out of the house. "You are a sly devil Reborn." smirked Tsuna as the baby sat on the side of his wheel chairs arm chair.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot." stated Reborn as Tsuna was helped inside a black car. Once the doors were slammed shut and everyone was inside, was Tsuna alone with Reborn in the back. "The Vongola didn't want me in the first place.....why do this to me now?" asked Tsuna, making Reborn look at him, before sipping more of the tea that seemed to have magically appeared.

"That Tsuna was maybe your parent's and Ninth's doing, but three people didn't want it to happen." he stated, making Tsuna frown deepen. "Besides, the Ninth regrets as well as your parents." he stated, but shook his head at Tsuna. "Though if I was you, I would never forgive them." he stated, making Tsuna just shake his head back at Reborn. "I had forgiven them from a long time ago Reborn, they are my family and I still love them." Tsuna complied back.

"But, that love is just hanging by a thread from Byakuran's chains that are around you." countered Reborn, placing down the tea cup onto it's small plate. Tsuna looked at Reborn, before smirking. "Your wrong." whispered Tsuna, leaning back a bit in the seat, as half closed his eyes at Reborn with a smile on his face.

"That strong thread is hidden by others in order to protect Byakuran from snipping it away." Tsuna whispered, before looking at Reborn with serious eyes. "Byakuran will wage a war on you until he gets me back, you shouldn't do this Reborn, also you are at the point in deciding the heir to be Decimo! You can't do this now, just because of what happen to the past." stated Tsuna, making Reborn listen carefully of what the man had to say to him.

"I admit Tsuna, that I also think the same, but its out of my hands and the Ninth, someone else ordered this to happen and his orders are final." stated Reborn, making Tsuna frown. "And whose orders were they?" he asked, making Reborn tilt his hat down a bit.

"You'll see in do time." the baby whispered, before the car stopped. "We are heading to the base in Italy, so once we are on the plane, you will get to rest, before we land." stated Reborn, as Tsuna was once again helped out of the car.

"Reborn.......Please do not make me face the pains of my past." pleaded the man, making Reborn shake his head. "I'm sorry Tsuna, but that is your fate for having the Vongola blood pumping through your veins." he stated, as they were slowly being brought into the small plane. "For when there is Vongola blood in you, you may never escape the family." stated Reborn, making Tsuna look down to his bandaged hands.

"_Byakuran._"

* * *

==== To Be Continued ====

Me: The plot keeps going and going and going and going and going!

Tsuna: Stop it with that darn battery commercial.

Me: Its a classic though!

Tsuna: Who cares!

Me: Your no fun!  
Tsuna: How can I be, when I read the future chapters!

Me: Damn, even I don't know how this is gonna end.......

Tsuna: Indeed.....

Me: Well I hoped you all enjoyed!


	6. Facing the Past and Wanting to Leave

Me: God, I love you readers. You just make my day!

Tsuna: Yes, your reviews always seem to give her confidence!

Me: That is why, I am updating again!

Tsuna: Cause she loves you that much!

Me: That and I was going to announce something.

Tsuna: Oh really? What is it?

Me: I will be holding a contest.

Tsuna: A contest?

Me: Yes, I have decided to treat my readers a little something by holding a contest. First person wins a two one-shots. Second person wins just one and third person wins a guest appearance in all fanfics.

Tsuna: That's pretty cool, and what is the contest?

Me: Well, it isn't ready yet, I just wanted people to get excited for it.

Tsuna: When do you think it will come out?

Me: The next time I update my fanfics!

Tsuna: Alright......

Me: We hope you all enjoy!!!!!

* * *

===== Three Years Ago: Namimori Park =====

_Tsunayoshi stared blankly at the abandoned play scape with cloudy eyes. No expression was on his face as he looked at the playground, wearing only a white T-shirt and shorts because of the hot summer air. His hair tingling around his shoulders as they swayed playfully in the wind. _

"_Tsunayoshi-san." came a soft voice, making Tsunayoshi's eyes land on Kusakabe's form. "Would you like to go back home?" he asked as gently as he could. Almost like if he didn't, then the man in front of the boy would crumble and break. _

"_No, not yet." Tsunayoshi whispered, in a ghost like tone that sent shivers to the boy's spine. "You may leave though Kusakabe, I will be fine on my own, besides the house isn't too far away." Tsunayoshi stated, making Kusakabe look uncertain, but didn't press it. _

_He knew that Tsunayoshi wanted to be a lone and he would comply to that wish even if he himself, didn't wan to. "Don't push yourself too hard and if your having trouble, please, don't hesitate to call me." Kusakabe stated, before turning around. _

_He looked back at Tsunayoshi once more, before walking out of the playground and around the corner. Making his form completely disappear from Tsunayoshi's view. But, he continued to stay as he was, until he didn't hear the foot steps of the boy. Until he was sure he was gone, did Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, clutch the arms of his wheel chair. _

_Tsuna kept clutching the arms, until his knuckles turned white as he looked at the playground in hatred and anger. But, just as quick as it happened, was his form calm again. Like summer rain that comes and goes in an instant. _

"_Silly emotions never seem to surprise me." thought Tsuna, as looked to his hands. They shook slightly and paled a bit. But, Tsuna's attention to his hand was brought to a sound, making his eyes instantly snap to the entrance way of the park. _

_The foot steps that Tsuna heard were light and casual. But, at the same time they were almost silent and clever. Tsuna kept his cool, but put his guard up as he looked back at the playground. He could hear the foot steps stop, before continuing their way towards him. Tsuna listened with half interest as they stopped right beside him, making the older one look over. _

"_Can I help you?" asked Tsuna. _

"_I don't know, can you?" asked the stranger. _

_Tsuna couldn't help, but look into the swirling pools of violet, before chuckling. He didn't need to take a second thought of the darkness inside the person. It swirled in his eyes like smoke to a candle. Light, but soon growing more and more. _

"_What is your name?" Tsuna asked smoothly. _

_The person didn't answer, but instead chose another option of keeping silent. Tsuna didn't mind as he cheerfully smiled at the man next to him. _

"_My name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna stated. _

"_No last name?"_

"_I lost that a long time ago." Tsuna stated, with his heart clenching a bit. _

_The person next to Tsuna looked at Tsuna with a hint of curiosity, but nothing more than that. He turned back, his white hair flowing a bit in the gusty winds of summer, while his eyes stayed straight forward to the swings. _

"_Do you want to go on them?" asked Tsuna, making the other blink. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked. He stared at Tsuna with an uncertain look, while Tsuna just chuckled very softly. _

"_I meant, do you want to go on the swings? You've been staring at them for awhile." stated Tsuna, making the other chuckle along with Tsuna. _

"_I'm a bit too tainted for something so innocent." he whispered, his voice sounding lost. Tsuna half opened his eyes, before smiling. Slowly, he gently grabbed the man's hand, before leading him over to the swing. _

"_Then, I guess we have one thing in common." stated Tsuna, not looking back at the expression the man had as he used his other hand to bring the wheelchair over. If he did look, he would have scene the surprise look, which disappeared once they arrived. _

_Once they were there, did Tsuna finally turn around to look at the violet eyed male. "Go on, I'll push you." Tsuna childishly stated, almost wanting to giggle at the situation he was in. The other male gave a hesitant look, before slowly going around to sit on the swing. And, with much effort on Tsuna's part, did he start swinging on the plaything. _

"_Byakuran." came a whisper. _

"_I see, Byakuran, a good name." stated Tsuna, as he watched with peace. _

"_You aren't." Byakuran stated as he continued to swing. Tsuna having stopped pushing him and instead, going beside him to watch, looked at him with a long stare. _

"_Aren't what?" asked Tsuna, but got no answer back. _

_They continued like this for what seemed like hours to them. Just a small peace between the both, with almost small visible smiles on their faces. It wasn't until the sun was almost about to vanish, did Byakuran gotten off the swing by letting go of the chains and softly landing on the sand below. _

"_Will you be here tomorrow?" Byakuran asked, making Tsuna laugh. _

"_Yes." Tsuna stated back at Byakuran. _

_Who in turn, turned around and left without saying another word. "What a strange boy he is." thought Tsuna, before he himself also started to leave the park. But, he stopped as he went out of the entrance with Byakuran, watching the other walk in the opposite direction. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow!" Tsuna yelled out. _

_But, Byakuran didn't look back or respond. He just kept walking on the pace he walked from before he entered into the playground. This made Tsuna smile for a bit, before going his way home. _

* * *

===== End of Flash Back =====

Tsuna opened his eyes carefully, before then turn to look around at the room he was in. Tsuna couldn't remember much after getting into the car with Reborn. He had been very tired when he got inside his house and didn't surprise him that he used up most of his energy.

His eyes wandered around the room with curiosity written all over them. The room was beautifully decorated and large. He currently laid inside a king size bed, with red silk sheets all over. Making it feel good on his exposed skin. It was a four poster bed, that had a tent like canopy on top so that it covered the sides a bit.

He stared in front of him to see beautiful velvet red painted walls. With a dresser that had flowers and pictures on top of it. Many birds were carved into the dresser, birds that could only be scene in the jungle. Tsuna looked at the curtains that made the canopy to see they were also red with orange/yellowish designs on it.

Tsuna looked forwards again, to see on the left side, he saw some cracks of light beaming into the room, but they were faint. So that meant there were curtain on that side. And it was either morning or evening, making Tsuna curse a bit. Either one, would be bad for him.

Tsuna then looked to the right side to see a closet door, and probably the door to get out. The closet door also looked carefully made, with carvings on birds on it as well. So all in all, it was a nice room. But the fact it wasn't his room, made him on the edge.

So Tsuna, carefully left himself up with his elbows. He slowly crawled to the end of the bed, where he could see the room completely. Many pictures of random things that went with the theme of the room were all the walls, as well as birds painted on the walls. Red rugs were on the floor, with the same design as the curtains. Tsuna, was though, glad to see a grandfather clock on the wall.

"So, its evening." whispered Tsuna, before looking around for his wheelchair. He saw none, which slightly irradiated Tsuna a bit, for that would make it hard for him to escape. "I must hurry back to Bya.....Byakuran." thought Tsuna.

He smiled at the faint dream or should I say, memory he had of Byakuran. The first time that they had meet, and Tsuna couldn't help, but think it was rather boring. But, very nice at the same time as well.

But, shaking the thoughts out of his head for now, did he slowly and carefully, made his way over to the edge. But, before he could get off the bed, was the sound of a knob turning, catch his ears. His eyes instantly narrowed and look over to the door, which had slowly opened just a crack.

Uncertain orange eyes looked into the room, making Tsuna drop his expression for a bit. "Can I come in?" came the uncertain voice, making Tsuna almost want to laugh, but decided not to act on it. "Yes, you can." Tsuna awkwardly said, since he was the one captured here.

Silently did the door open to show one of the twins. Tsuna noticed it was Yami, wearing nothing, but an slightly unbuttoned dress shirt that was out and black pants. He slowly walked over to Tsuna, with an invisible expression.

Or more like, he didn't know how to react right now. He looked nervously at the older man, very uncertain on what to say, but still was keeping up an authoritative look to him. Tsuna couldn't help, but chuckle as he tilted his head to the younger boy.

"Is there something you want?" asked Tsuna, making the other boy look at Tsuna with uncertainty, before sighing in stress. His brow formed into a wrinkles, to add onto his frown, making Tsuna want to laugh even more.

"Keep making a face like that, and you'll get wrinkles." Tsuna stated, making the other boy almost blush, but kept it down in his serious expression. "

"I want to know." he stated, making Tsuna narrow his eyes.

"Of what?" Tsuna asked in a dead tone.

"I want to know the truth from you." he stated back, his eyes narrowing as well.

"And tell me, Yami, what do you want to know? What truth?" asked Tsuna, raising his head a bit, his eyes looking into Yami's orange ones.

"The truth that happened with you and this family." whispered Yami.

The boy watched Tsuna's expression that turned into nothing. His eyes were half closed and his eyes empty, before slowly did Tsuna raise his hands to Yami's cheeks. Yami just stayed like that, and let Tsuna touch him, almost relaxing at the others touch.

"You and the Vongola are digging into something that will get you destroyed." whispered Tsuna, before bringing Yami down slowly.

"Search too far and you'll find a monster." stated Tsuna, his lips almost touching Yami's.

But, before their lips could touch, did Tsuna bring his head back. Yami almost felt disappointment, before noticing it and stopping it. It would have been very wrong if they had done that act.

"Then I'll just tame it." Yami countered, making Tsuna look into Yami's eyes. But, before Tsuna could reply, did they start hearing voices.

"Yami, is he awake?" asked Ying, as he walked into the room.

"I think this answers your question." stated Reborn, who was currently on the shoulder of Dino. Tsuna gave a cocky look, before going back a bit on the bed. "Well, isn't it just a little party in here?" he asked as more people started coming into the rather, large room. Once everyone was inside with the door closed, did Tsuna feel irritation coming inside him.

"I would be very pleased, if you release me and bring me back to my home." Tsuna almost hissed, but his tone was very cold.

"Watch your attitude with the Bosses!" growled Gokudera, making Tsuna glare back at him. "Why should I when I was kidnapped from my own home!" countered Tsuna, already tension was building up on waves and waves.

"Please, everyone calm down." came a stern voice, making the Ninth show himself as everyone bowed to him.

"Tsuna......I....no, we....need to say something to you." stated the Ninth, before motioning to the door. Which slowly opened to reveal, two figures slowly walking inside.

"No...." whispered Tsuna, his eyes going wide at the two people that looked back at him with regret and agony. "Please give them a chanc---...." Dino couldn't continue as Tsuna started placing his bandaged hands to his head.

Clutching his hair that clung to his scalp did Tsuna hold back the screams that wanted to come out of his mouth. "Let me leave this place! Let me leave!" yelled Tsuna, his eyes dilating a bit. "Please calm down!" yelled Dino walking over to the side as Tsuna's eyes became wide with horror.

"Let me leave this place! Let me leave! I want to leave! BYAKURAN!" yelled Tsuna looking at the parents that abandoned him. Yes, while Tsuna had forgiven them, there was that parts that couldn't take the pain that he felt by being abandoned on a hospital bed to die by his own parents. That feeling locked up, was finally freeing itself a bit by seeing the actual real things in front of him.

Nana started sobbing, while Iemitsu looked in regret. Slowly were the parents escorted out, along with everyone else except for Dino, who said he would calm down the other man. Of course Yami and Ying wanted to stay as well, but knew better than not to. It wouldn't help the situation out at all.

"Please! Tsunayoshi calm down!" cried Dino, holding the man's hands that stayed to his hair.

"Why, why did you do this me?" asked Tsuna.

But, Dino couldn't answer the question at all. "I don't know." Dino honestly stated in a gentle voice, making Tsuna breathe in a bit. Slowly calming down, did Tsuna let go his hair, before looking at Dino with a tired look.

"My, I must have looked like hell back there." whispered Tsuna, looking at the silk blankets. "How embarrassing." Tsuna laughed, making Dino chuckle a bit.

"So your name is Dino, am I right?" asked Tsuna, making the blond man nod. "Yes, my family has been loyal to the Vongola family for years." stated Dino, making Tsuna nod a bit. "Then Dino, my name is Tsunayoshi, but you may call me Tsuna." Tsuna stated, making Tsuna nod.

"Then, Tsuna, are you alright?" he asked, making the other man nod. "Yes, just an emotion that I think I held onto for a bit too long." stated Tsuna, waving it off as if it was like nothing, which caused Dino to frown a bit.

Tsuna saw this, and smiled. "He's a good person." Tsuna mused.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you."

"A very good person." Tsuna thought, as he looked at the blond haired man that was currently bowing to him. Tsuna just smiled at Dino again, before looking out the window.

"Dino, if you please, leave me? I need my rest now." stated Tsuna, earning Dino to give a nod, before leaving the room. But, not without a second glance that showed concern, before fully leaving the room. Tsuna waited until he heard the foot steps were gone. To make sure that Dino was finally away from the room as well as any other person.

Quickly Tsuna flung himself onto the floor. Tsuna couldn't help, at the painful impact, but didn't see anything else to it. Tsuna dragged himself to the door, seeing it was locked on the outside. So with much effort on poor Tsuna's part, did Tsuna manage to get a door under the knob.

The crawling over to the window did he climb up onto a small sitting area in which you can of course sit and look at the beautiful scenery. Tsuna looked at the windows, before trying to open them, to see that he couldn't.

Looking around again, did Tsuna see a candle holder made of metal. Without even thinking, did Tsuna grab it, before breaking the window open.

"I have to be fast, someone probably has heard it." Tsuna thought, before slipping his hand into his pocket.

"It was a good thing that they didn't take anything or search me." Tsuna thought, before taking out what looked to be an envelope. Opening it, did Tsuna reveal a small realistic looking butterfly that was black and red. Tsuna slowly brought the small bundle to his lips, kissing it on the forehead, before letting it go.

"Fly." Tsuna whispered.

And like Tsuna's kiss was the spark of life, did the butterfly started flapping its wings and into the sky. Tsuna could already hear the rushing of footsteps towards his room and instantly look to the broken window. Kicking more of the glass out using the candle holder, did Tsuna force the window to open.

But, doing all this, did Tsuna feel a strain on his body as he looked out a bit to see the small butterfly still flying away.

**BANG**

Tsuna watched in slight horror as the butterfly was soon cut down by what Tsuna knew, was a bullet. Tsuna couldn't help, but chuckle a bit as he heard the banging from behind him. Already they were trying to get into the room.

"The Vongola sure work fast......and I kinda knew this would have happened, sorry Shoichi, but I guess I broke your gift to me." laughed Tsuna, as he heard the door break down.

Tsuna looked back to see Yami and Ying looking at him, panting a bit from breaking the door down by force. But, Tsuna couldn't help, but gasp when he looked into one of the twins eyes. Even if it was like a flash as Tsuna as soon meet by two pairs of hands, carefully bringing him away from the open window, did Tsuna still see it.

"Just then.....his eyes....were sky blue." thought Tsuna.

* * *

===== To Be Continued =====

Me: Well, yes, this chapter to some may be rather boring, but we need those chapters at time. Now worries those peeps, next chapter is a lot more exciting!

Tsuna: The plot thickens as they say.

Me: Indeed Tsuna! Cause I'm going to say a few spoilers for the next chapter! But, only two! One, **LEMON IN THE NEXY CHAPTER**! And two, your going to see Tsuna fight.

Tsuna: Oh dear......

Me: Well I hoped you all enjoyed!!!


	7. The Hate of the color Violet

Me: Hey everyone! Finally updating!

Tsuna: Indeed you are.

Me: But, dude, I'm pretty inspired to make a few new stories.

Tsuna: Why is that?

Me: Well last time I went on Fanfiction, there was like a mass upload of Femtsuna, and I haven't really tried it yet.

Tsuna: Aren't you doing to say something else?

Me: Oh yeah the contest!

Tsuna: indeed.

Me: Well it's simple, I ask a series of question and whoever gets it all right, or the most right wins. You must email me though. My email for aim mail is LalukexChan. For some reason it won't let me right out the full address, but hopefully you all know how to do it. And I want everyone to know that each person gets different questions. So you can't cheat on this. By the way, make sure the mail you send me has the subject saying contest or fanfic.

Tsuna: good luck to you all!

Me: Warning, this fanfic contains **Lemon**.

Tsuna: …..you know I never liked Lemons.....

Me: Really? Cause with lemons you make lemonade!

Tsuna: …......

* * *

=====+ Vongola +=====

Tsuna sighed as he laid back against the bed he was now chained to. But just only on long hand cuff connecting from his left wrist to the bed post. He was currently alone, in a room, with the curtains drawn so he couldn't really tell what time of day it was. And it wasn't like, he can just stroll on over to the curtains and open them.

Tsuna had also taken a short nap once he was fully alone. Tsuna had really pushed his body a bit to much, and now was resting.

All of a sudden Tsuna's thoughts went back to what happened earlier. "I swore, his eyes...they were blue." Tsuna thought, as he looked at his long slender legs, before raising his bandaged hands up to the ceiling, looking at them.

"Sky blue." Tsuna whispered, before he heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming in." came a muffled voice from the other side, before the door opened. The figure at the door pushed in a moving table, that had delicious smelling food on it, before closing the door again.

"Ah, Ying, how are you?" asked Tsuna, while the slightly younger of the twins, came in. "Ah, good." smiled Ying as much as he could, but you can see it falter.

"Ah, is that food for me?" asked Tsuna as he just realized that he was rather hungry. "Yes, I'm here to feed you and to help you to the bathroom to see if you want to take a shower or use the toilet." Ying stated, helping Tsuna up to sit back on the head board.

Tsuna watched Ying closely, before thanking him for the plate of food. After a few bites, did Tsuna smile a bit. "It's good." Tsuna whispered, as he ate silently, with Ying watching him closely as Tsuna did before him.

After fishing the meal, did Tsuna look at Ying with a smile. "Do you mind if I take a bath? I feel like I haven't showered in days....in fact how long have I been here?" asked Tsuna, making Ying think for a moment. "This is probably your third day here." he stated, making Tsuna look at him in surprise. "That long?" Tsuna asked, earning a nod from Ying.

"You slept most of the time." he stated, earning Tsuna to nod. Tsuna watched as Ying took off the cuff that was on his wrist. "Ah, I would also like to use the toilet before I take a bath." stated Tsuna, earning Ying to nod. "Alright, excuse me then." Ying bowed a bit, before carrying Tsuna to the bathroom.

"Wow, for a teenager, your sure are strong to carry a grown man like me." joked Tsuna, earning a blush from Ying.

After Tsuna had relieved himself, with Ying outside the bathroom of course. Did Tsuna watch Ying prepare a nice bubble bath. Already the room filling with steam, fogging up many of the pearly white tiles.

Tsuna watched Ying for a moment, before noticing the bath was almost full. And without a second thought did Tsuna started to take off his clothes. Ying hearing the sound of clothing being taken off looked behind him.

"AH! What are you doing?" Ying asked, caught off guard by a flat out naked adult Tsuna, showing all in front of him. "Well, I don't want to go into a bath with clothes on." stated Tsuna, as he started to unwrap the bandages. Ying was having a hard time, not letting his eyes wander to anything inappropriate, Tsuna was his older brother. Or from what he was told by his parents and the Ninth.

Tsuna finally freed himself from everything showing the horrible scars that covered his arms and legs. "Ugly isn't it?" Tsuna asked, looking at his arms, before looking at this useless legs. "I don't think their ugly." whispered Ying, staring in awe at Tsuna's body.

Tsuna chuckled, before he was helped into the bath. "This is very relaxing." whispered Tsuna as the grown man leaned in a bit into the bath. Ying was at the side, feeling a bit award, but held strong. Tsuna looked over at Ying with a feline grin. "Ying could you come over here for a second?" asked Tsuna, making the younger boy blink.

"Eh? Sure." with that Ying started walking over before leaning down towards Tsuna. "Is there something you need?" asked Ying, before his eyes widened like saucers. Tsuna pulled back from the kiss he planted near the mouth of Ying's face. "Thanks for taking care of me." Tsuna stated slyly and almost seductively.

"I can't help it though, guess I'm too used to Byakuran giving my body pleasure." thought Tsuna, before it was his turn for his eyes to widened. "Yi-mmpphh!" cried Tsuna as Ying sprang at him, covering his mouth with Tsuna's. Tsuna felt a warm tongue slipped into his tongue and tease his tongue into playing. Tsuna couldn't help, but moan a bit, before playing around with Ying's tongue.

Ying quickly started getting rid of his clothes, before plunging into the bath with Tsuna. "Ying." moaned Tsuna as he felt the younger boys tongue lick at Tsuna lips, before kissing them. Sucking on Tsuna's tongue as if he couldn't get the taste enough, before plunging his tongue into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna jolted a bit when he felt a hand start to grin against his cock in a harsh fashion that left Tsuna breathless.

"Ying, Stop...we shouldn't do this." whispered Tsuna a blush crossing his face. But as if Ying didn't hear, did he started kissing down the young adult's neck. Sucking a bit, before biting, earning Tsuna a soft cry and buck of the hips.

Ying moaned a bit as well, for the tip of Tsuna's cock had brushed against Ying's own. Causing the younger male to growl a bit, before switching positions. Where now Ying was behind Tsuna, while Tsuna was leaning his back towards Ying's masculine chest.

"Ying Stop!" stated Tsuna as the man tried to stop the wandering hands. But, yet again it seemed like Ying didn't hear or just wasn't planning to listen.

"Aaaahhh!" Tsuna cried as he felt his right nipple great roughly pinched. Ying eyes were covered by the bangs of his hair, but a smirk was placed onto the features. Slowly did Ying started to nipple on Tsuna's ear lobe while brushing his thumbs around Tsuna's nipples, before pinching them and twisting them. "Aaahh! Sto-aahhh!" moaned Tsuna. Already the head was going down to his groin and Tsuna can tell with all of his struggling and rubbing against Ying's cock that it was doing the same for him.

It wasn't until Tsuna felt a slithering finger go inside him, did all rational thought fly out of his head. "Aaahhh." moaned Tsuna as he felt the lone finger search for something. But it wasn't until Tsuna felt another finger force it's way in, did the older male tense a bit. But, that was slowly taken care of as Ying started to rub the tip of Tsuna's head, earning the young adult to open up so the second finger can slid on in.

Tsuna felt the finger inside him wiggle around, before scissoring and stretching. "Aaahhhh!" cried Tsuna as he felt a bundle of nerves get roughly pushed into, causing his whole body to jolt. Ying licked the side of Tsuna's neck, before raising Tsuna up a bit. Tsuna didn't have time to ask what was Ying doing before he felt the tip of his dick.

"AAAHH!!" cried Tsuna as he was forcefully slammed down onto the long and thick shaft of the teenager. It wasn't as big as Byakuran, but it sure did the job for Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't even have time to process anything else as positions were changed again where Tsuna was facing Ying, while Ying slammed up into Tsuna. "Aaahhh....mmmm....aaahhhh." moaned Tsuna at the forbidden pleasure he was getting from Ying.

Ying was being very rough and demanding. Slamming into soon deeper and harder witch each thrust up that Tsuna thought he was going to bruise. Tsuna then gasped and clenched around Ying's cock as Ying started to lick Tsuna's nipple. Sitting up a bit as he used his hands and up to move Tsuna up and down. All the while biting and sucking harshly on the small piece of flesh. Which cause Tsuna to keep closing his warm tight walls around Ying's shaft, making Tsuna even tighter than he was before.

"Aaahhh....aaaaahhh...." gasped Tsuna as he continued to pant even faster now. Showing that he was over the edge soon. But, once Ying started to stroke Tsuna's own shaft, did the older male not take it. "aaaahhhh!!!' cried Tsuna as he came. His cum not even noticeable because of the bubbles and water.

Ying thrust into Tsuna a few more time, before Tsuna could feel something and hot fill inside of him. Ying leaned back panting, as Tsuna was holding trying to hold himself up. Extremely tired of what he had just done with his younger brother. "Ying why did you..." whispered Tsuna before he looked at the teens face.

"Sleep." Ying whispered.

And as if the command was from god, did Tsuna's eyes slowly close.

* * *

=====+ A Few Hours Later +=====

Tsuna opened his eyes to see nothing, but darkness. Looking around can Tsuna almost tell that it was probably night, at what time, he didn't know. Carefully the male sat up, wincing a bit from the pain that his arse was giving him.

"So that wasn't a very bad dream." thought Tsuna.

"I need to leave now." Tsuna thought, before noticing the chain wasn't on and that he was wearing black pj shirt and pants made of very expensive silk. "It's a shame that these clothes will probably get tattered and dirty." whispered Tsuna, before breathing in.

Tsuna closed his eyes, for a moment breathing in deep breaths before opening them. This time they were cold and hard, narrowing a bit, before Tsuna instantly stood up on the bed. "This won't last long, I must hurry." he whispered closing his eyes and opening them. But, only this time, was his right eye a deep violet.

Tsuna got off the bed and rushed to the door jiggling the knob to see that it was locked. But in a split second did the door shatter and Tsuna go into a fast sprint. Already an alarm went off, and lights brightened everything.

"Hey! He's escaping!" came a yell, making Tsuna look back to see the surprised looks from Dino and Hibari. In which Hibari instantly went into the chase after Tsuna, his eyes showing the thirst for a fight that Tsuna might give.

"I don't have time to play with you boy." hissed Tsuna, before Running down the hall to see that a large window was in front. "But you will be of use to me." Tsuna whispered before opening his hands. Instantly Hibari's ring start to glow brightly, causing his eyes to widened. Soon some of the flame rushed out of the ring, before flying beside Tsuna.

"Destroy it." ordered Tsuna and soon the flaming ball charged forward, shattering the window. Tsuna jumped fast, before Hibari can hit home down with his weapon. Tsuna looked around to see they were actually now in the front of what Tsuna presumed to be one of the HQ for the Vongola. "A beautiful mansion in the middle of no where, joy." thought Tsuna, before landing gracefully onto the ground.

Tsuna instantly went into a sprint. Rushing down the long lawn like a fast serpent. The purple flame still beside Tsuna like a loyal companion. But Tsuna stopped, when two figures were instantly in front of him. "Ying, Yami get out of the way." ordered Tsuna looking at the two twins who shook their head. "We can't let you leave." they both stated.

"Ying, Yami, please, let me through." ordered Tsuna once again, his eyes turning even colder. But, Yami and Ying both held strong.

"No."

"You'll regret that."

With that Tsuna vanished only to appear behind the twins, both looking at Tsuna in surprise. But, couldn't do much as they were soon meeting the dirt of the earth. Tsuna then grabbed onto the cloud flame. "Give me just one second, then go back to your master." with that Tsuna threw the flame at the twins, before running the opposite direction.

Yami and Ying were about to follow when the cloud's flame blasted into large blanket of purple flames, blocking their way. "Like the cloud, it shields the sky." whispered Reborn as he came behind the two. But as soon as Hibari came, did the flame stop and fly back into the ring.

At that did Yami and Ying storm off before anyone could say anything to them.

* * *

=====+ With Tsuna +=====

Tsuna ran past the trees and bushes like a soaring bird in the sky. His hair whipping each time he made a shape turn somewhere and his eyes dangerous as a predator.

"Shit, where am I?" thought Tsuna as he just kept running, his intuition flaring and telling him where to go. But, as Tsuna crossed over a river, flamed erupted in front of him. A wall of beautiful fire that wasn't burning anything, but gave off it's intense heat towards Tsuna.

"Get out of my way Ying, Yami." hissed Tsuna, looking at the two twins who stared emotionless at Tsuna. "We cannot do that." stated Yami taking charge instantly of the situation. "I don't care of what you say, I am LEAVING." Tsuna stated, a dark emotion dripping out of his voice.

"Then, you will have to get through us." stated Ying, backing up his twin brother, while looking at his elder sibling.

"Yami, Ying, even if you are my little brothers, I will destroy you if you get in my way." growled Tsuna, his only purple eye glowing dangerously. But that did not even faze the two twins, who just frowned at Tsuna.

"Brother....." Ying started.

"........The Vongola blood runs through you." and Yami ended.

"Then shall you two dance with the devil tonight?" asked Tsuna, raising his hand to touch the little skin that was below his purple eye.

"_....that eye....I want to take it out....._"

Tsuna eyes narrowed at the small whisper that almost couldn't be heard. "Move now, Vongola." ordered Tsuna, earning confusion in the twins eyes.

"No." came the same response from both siblings.

"Then this fight, will almost be like family affairs." chuckled Tsuna, before rushing towards them. His left eye slowly started glowing the shade of violet to match with the right. Both staring at the two twins in front.

"_.....I really do....despise the color of violet...._"

* * *

=====+ TO BE CONTINUED +=====

Me: I hoped you enjoyed!

Tsuna: The fight still continues into the second chapter!

Me: And good luck on the contest!


	8. Frozen with a side of Mouse Trap

Me: Hello again....everyone...ahahahaha.....ha....

Tsuna: You know, we wouldn't have to hide here if you just do you damn job!

Me: But...but....

Tsuna: Don't even find an excuse!

Me: Ahahaha, well everyone, we hope you enjoy this new chapter!!!!

Tsuna: I'll kill you.

Me: …....Just because were in the middle of nowhere in our secret base, you want to kill me?

Tsuna: Yes.

Me: …..I do not blame you.

* * *

===== With Tsuna =====

"Here I come!" yelled Tsuna, rushing towards the two twins. Quickly Tsuna extended out both his hands, before looking intently at the sky flames. And as if giving a silent command, did some of the flames shoot out and into Tsuna's hands. "WHAT!" both Yami and Ying though, alarmed with what just happened.

"To slow!" yelled Tsuna, before kicking one of the Ying in the gut. "GAH!" cried the younger twin, before he was thrown through the air into a tree. "YING!" cried Yami, but soon meet with his brother as Tsuna punched Yami in the gut as well, sending him flying. "Is this the only strength that Vongola has to offer?" asked Tsuna, his violet eyes glowing brightly.

"Unless, your not really trying." Tsuna smirked, making Yami and Ying flinch a bit. "Ara? I was right?" he asked, before leaning forward a bit. "You should put some effort or I will kill you." giggled Tsuna, before he rushed forward. But as he did, did the flames grow slightly bigger, causing Tsuna to gasp. "Somethings wrong!" Tsuna thought, before pushing backwards.

"We don't want to hurt you, but we can't let you leave." stated the Twins together, as they got up. Tsuna looked in shock at how the flames that used to be on their hands, were nothing, but ice. "I heard of this." thought Tsuna, before looking at the twins. "For someone so young, to do something that the Vongola First created before getting the rings, is something I will congratulate on." stated with a small smile.

"You two have grown." he whispered, before charging forward. "But, that won't save you!" yelled Tsuna, before piercing the two twins in the gut. Both of them gasped for air as blood came out of their mouths. Tsuna sadly smiled as blood spurted out of the open holes he made into the two twins. Tsuna sad smile, turned into a frown at mere seconds though. "What?" thought Tsuna as he noticed leaves were now all around him.

"Do it now!" came a cry and Tsuna found ice crystals forming under him, before going up. "What! An illusion?" cried Tsuna as he tried to get away, but his feet were already caught and it was going up fast, already at the knees. "Kufufu, don't under estimate my Illusions." came a laugh. Tsuna blinked, before chuckling. "Byakuran...." Tsuna whispered, before letting the two flames go.

Tsuna held himself just as the ice went up hi mid torso, before looking at Yami and Ying. "I see..." Tsuna thought sadly, his violet eyes showing sadness as the ice was now forming up to his face. "Nothing, but puppets." Tsuna thought, before he was fully frozen into ice. Reborn came beside the twins, as he frowned at the figure in ice.

"To think you figure out that attack so fast, as expected from you to." chuckled Reborn, tilting his hat downwards so no one saw the pleased look he gave. But, if Reborn really looked, he would have seen two eyes, that were the shade of sky blue, before vanishing like it never happened.

"Bring him to the science department!" yelled Yami, while Ying sighed. "But be careful." added the younger twins, as already men in black suits started to come out. Some where on phones, calling for a helicopter, while others started to tie rope around the ice statue.

"To believe that my foolishness and selfishness has come to this." stated the Ninth, making Reborn shake his head. "This is the Mafia, there is no such things as foolishness or selfishness, just the will to ensure the family's survival." he started, earning the two nods from the twins. "Even if it means hurting some of the family." stated Yami as he placed his hand on the frozen prison. Ying did the same, holding the same expression on his older twin as they looked at the violet eyes.

"_I really hate the color violet." _

* * *

===== Millefiore =====

Byakuran sat, leaned back on his chair twirling a marshmallow in his hand. The room was dark, so you couldn't see his expression, but from the aura he was giving off, you could tell that he was angered and seething of hatred. Slowly, did Byakuran stop twirling the small treat in hand as soon as he heard foot steps coming closer to his office.

The doors opened to show a solemn Shoichi as he walked in. A frown on his face and life taken away from his eyes. "Anything?" asked Byakuran, the usual playful tone long gone. "Yes, our spies had told us that the twins used some sort of attack of Tsuna-san as he tried to escape, it made him frozen in some sort of ice." stated Shoichi, making Byakuran snarl.

"Those damn clams!" yelled Byakuran, slamming his fist on the table, almost breaking it. "Do not worry Byakuran-sama....Tsunayoshi is said to just be in a deep sleep, still alive, but just in a deep sleep." stated Shoichi, causing the white haired man to slightly relieve some stress. "What is this ice?" asked Byakuran, making Shoichi give him a frustrated look.

"Apparently it used to be the Vongola Primo's signature attack, it can freeze flames, as well as people, but it can't kill people." stated Shoichi, before placing photographs of Tsuna encased in ice on Byakuran's table. "It only brings people into a cold sleep, until the ice is frozen, which can be melted with the sky flame." stated Shoichi, earning Byakuran to nod.

"So, he used 'that'?" asked Byakuran, earning a serious face from Shoichi. "If Tsuna-san used 'that' power, that must mean he was desperate in getting out....Tsuna-san, must have been scared to be captured so easily." state Shoichi, earning Byakuran to frown again.

"What could have scared him?" asked Byakuran, earning Shoichi to sigh. "I don't know, but it must have been very terrifying if Tsuna-san used that power without thinking it through first." stated Shoichi, earning a nod from Byakuran. "And to be capture so easily, means this person or thing, must be very strong." stated Byakuran, earning another nod.

"What is the plan?" asked Shoichi making Byakuran think at first. "The Ring Battle is about to start to see who will succeed the Vongola Throne." stated Byakuran.

"Yes, that will be in about a weak." stated Shoichi, making Byakuran nod, before taking out a file. "I took the pleasure of finding some important people to...have a great meal with as well as...escorting them after the battle." stated Byakuran, pushing the file towards Shoichi.

Shoichi quickly grabbed the file, before flipping through and looking at it. "I see...." whispered Shoichi, making Byakuran smile a bit. But, this smile, held dark intentions that made Shoichi shiver. "Sho-chan, lets teach the Vongola to never take what is mine." he hissed, before waving his hand. Shoichi bowed, before he started to leave.

"Sho-chan."

"Yes?"

"We'll get Tsu-chan back, don't worry." stated Byakuran, making Shoichi smile. "He's important to you as he is important to me." stated Byakuran, earning another nod from Shoichi. "Don't worry Byakuran-sama, as Tsuna-san is like a lover to you...Tsuna-san...is like a parent...more so a mother to me and the rest of the family." stated Shoichi before leaving.

"Tsu-chan, when you get back....were going to play newly weds." stated Byakuran, crushing the marshmallow in his hand. "Yes, I'll be the violent husband and you, my submissive wife, and then we'll play all night long."

"Tsu-chan, I miss you so much."

* * *

===== Science Department =====

"How is he?" asked Ying, while many things were hooked up to the frozen Tsuna. "He's fine, just like the attack is, he'll be in frozen sleep for awhile." stated a green haired baby, with a small crock beside him. "Were counting on you Verde and thank you." stated Yami, making Verde chuckle.

"Oh, but the pleasure is mine young Vongola, as this person holds many secrets." stated Verde as he patted the ice. "My scans will be able to show what has happened to the man, just as you wanted." stated Verde, giddy that he will be able to study something very new.

"Don't treat him as a test subject." growled Yami, making Verde shake his head. "I'm a scientist, of course I'm going to treat everything as such, but to save my skin, I'll try to not to go over board." he stated, making the twins nodded. "On your life, you better hope." stated Yami, before he and Ying left.

"Are you going to unfreeze him anytime soon?" asked Verde, making the two twins stop. "No." they both stated at once, before walking out the sliding mechanical door. Verde sighed as he was left alone in the room that held the man named Tsunayoshi. "This will be a hassle being the only one permitted to study him, but this is something I also like." thought Verde, before looking at Tsunayoshi's eyes.

"Now, lets see what your hiding." state Verde, before he pressed a button. Instantly two pole towers slightly taller than the crystal came up. Already red beams shot onto the ice, going through until it reach Tsuna's body. Slowly did the machine start to turn, making noises as Verde was typing away at his computer. "Lets see...normal....normal....normal...no--....what is this?" asked Verde with a grin, before he looked at Tsuna's body up and down.

"My, my, my, you are indeed, full of surprises." stated Verde. He chuckled before looking at the green crock, who just stared at his master. "Let's keep this a secret for right now." he told, earning a nod from his partner. With that Verde continued to work, with a smirk dancing across his face.

* * *

===== Time Skip: Two Days Later – Three Days before the Ring Battle =====

"Wow, this cake tastes so good!" cried Kyoko as she sat with Haru, Nana, I-pin and Bianchi. All the girls decided to have a nice afternoon together since the boys were out training for the upcoming battle, which all the girls knew about. "So, Kyoko-chan, made anything for Yami yet?" asked Haru, earning a blush from Ryohei's sister. "What? What about your Haru? Made anything for Ying?" asked Kyoko, to a now blushing Haru.

"Aw! You two are so cute! I hope my two sons will accept your feelings! That way, I'll have two beautiful daughters!" complimented Nana, earning Haru and Kyoko to blush, while Bianchi and I-pin laughed.

"Ah, love. Something I know very well." whispered Bianchi, already thinking about Reborn. "I-pin in love with someone too!" stated the Chinese girl, making everyone giggle. "I'm sure your feeling for Hibari-san will pull through I-pin." stated Bianchi as she put her hand into a fist. "For if your love is true, it will succeed!" she stated dramatically.

"Excuse me." came a small voice, making the girls stop giggling and look over to a brown haired, blue eyed boy, wearing an outfit that showed he worked for the cafe. "Yes?" asked Nana, as she looked at the shy boy, before he handed them a piece of paper.

"I just wanted to give you this! Manager-san said, since you all come here so much that he wanted to let you know that in three days, all cakes will be 70% off as well as buy two, get three free, it start at 12, but he wants you to come at ten for a head start." stated the boy with a hard blush.

"KKIIYYYAAAHH!! WE HAVE TO GO!!!" cried Haru and I-pin, excited for such a great deal. "Yes, and we'll leave just in time to watch the boys!" stated Kyoko, earning an approval from Nana. "I'm going to gain so much on that day." stated Bianchi with a small smile. "So will you come?" asked the shy boy. "OF COURSE!" screamed all the females, startling the boy. "Thank you so much! I'll make sure to tell manger-san!" with that did the boy run off as the females started giggle with excitement.

And just as the boy walked into the way back of the store, did he take out a white phone, before calling a number. Once he heard the other line, the figure couldn't help, but grin with pleasure. "The Mice have fallen into the trap." he stated over the phone.

"Good work, Sho-chan."

"Of course, Byakuran-sama."

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: Hoped you guys liked this! I know it was short, but hopefully not to short.

Tsuna: Can we leave the base now?

Me: No.

Tsuna: Why not?

Me: Cause they could find us!!!

Tsuna: Who?

Me: The angry readers!

Tsuna: HHHIIIEEEEE!!!! THAT IS WORSE THAN HELL!!!

Me: I will update soon people! Unlike last time, where I waited for months. Sorry about that!

Tsuna: Are you sure they won't find us?

Me: Who would look out here?

Tsuna: True.

Me: THANKS FOR READING!


	9. Spiders Web and Sweet Memories

Me: Wow look at that, I am updating!

Tsuna: This didn't take very long.

Me: I'm trying to type more and more, in order to get better.

Tsuna: Or is it because, you decided to stop putting this off all the time?

Me: Yeah, and the fact that I'm really in the typing mood.

Tsuna: That's because your not as lazy as before.

Me: Tsuna who side are you on?

Tsuna: The logical one.

Me: Yeesh, now your acting like the Tsuna in the fanfic.

Tsuna: Well, I wanted to be OOC, for a bit.

Me: Aawww, did Tsuna want to be bad?

Tsuna: Well I'm always weak......

Me: Aaawww, poor baby, no worries, I'll make one where you not...as weak....but hey, you aren't weak in this!

Tsuna: Really?

Me: Yeah, no worries, you'll get to show your stuff soon!

Tsuna: Revenge is sweet.

Me: Like ice cream!

Tsuna: …......

Me: I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

* * *

===== With Tsuna =====

Verde watched the crystal in cased Tsunayoshi, with interests. "You are very strange." stated Verde as the monitors all around the room made noise, making nothing silent. The steady heart monitor keeping Tsuna's heart beat as he continued to watch Tsuna. "You, what happened to you?" whispered Verde with a smirk as he looked at all the data he gained from the captured subject.

"An experiment that keeps on getting interesting, wouldn't you agree?" asked Verde to the crystal, of course knowing he wouldn't get an answer back.

Already Verde had constantly been visited earning the green scientist some major anger issues as he hated being interrupted from his work. It was something he was not pleased with at all. Especially since, he wanted to keep overall most of the data as a secret until the subject was unfrozen from his crystal prison.

But, the twins seemed so overall content on letting him stay in ice, that Verde seemed curious of behaviors now. Verde hadn't seen the twins much, but he knew that they were dangerous when a tag team and smart with their two minds almost fusing into one. But, their relationship with Tsuna, seemed the most interesting than their strengths to Verde.

He had noticed the eyes staring in longing at the man. He also noticed that as he worked and touched the crystal they would either twitch, flinch or glare at him until he finally couldn't help, but stop what he was doing and ask for them to leave. But, what irked Verde the most was that he felt someone else was watching him, but he couldn't see, hear or feel who it was. As if the person who was watching him was a ghost.

But, being a logical person that he was, he shook that thought off, but not completely forget. As many things can happen and a ghost walking around wouldn't be anything strange for the scientist to see. But, of course the logical reasoning overcame someone being watching him, but yet again, he couldn't help, but think it.

"Well, it's time for a break, lets go." stated Verde, landing on top of the green reptile as it walked out of the room. Already ten beeps could be heard of all the locks around the room, leaving Tsuna alone in the crystal.

"_.....I hate it.....I want to take out those eyes....._"

A shadow figure was floating around the crystal almost looking like a man as it looked at the face of Tsuna. "_........please...won't you let me ripe them out?_" came the whispers that bounced of through the whole room. The figure stayed for a few more minutes, touching the area where Tsuna's face was. Until it stopped, looking up, before slowly vanishing.

Leaving behind Tsuna. And if you looked closely, you could faintly see of a glow of violet pulsing, before dieing out like a small candle flame to strong winds.

* * *

===== Time Skip: Ring Battle =====

"Wow, these cakes taste so good!" cried Haru as she stuffed herself with the delicious sweets. Nana wiped away some messy crumbs off the small I-pin, who just ended up with more crumbs as she also stuffed herself. Bianchi smiled with Kyoko as she was telling her a funny story. The girls had came right on the mark and started to enjoy themselves in their feast.

"Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?" asked the shy boy, earning smiles from all the girls. "Yes!" Haru and Kyoko cried, along with a chirp from I-pin. "That's good, if you don't mind, my boss would like to speak with all of you." stated the boy, making all the girls nod.

"Byakuran-sama." bowed Shoichi as he ripped the wig off and contacts. Placing his normal glasses on. Soon the girls were surround from all sides with men in white uniforms. Bianchi and I-pin already held down with great force as they were the only ones that could fight. "What is this?" cried Nana as she held onto Kyoko and Haru as they clung to her in fear.

"So you are my precious Tsu-chan's mother? Disgusting." stated Byakuran, making Nana freeze as Byakuran came out, his normal smile or grin gone. Only expression on his face was the promise of something horrible. "What do you want from us?" cried Haru in a shaky voice, making Byakuran smirk as he looked at the girls. "I want to exchange you for my Tsu-chan back." he hissed, making all the girls flinch at the killer intent that was directed towards them.

"It makes me very sad that Tsu-chan has been gone for so long and I know you Vongola aren't amazing hosts." stated Byakuran sitting down at a table that had a marshmallow cake in front of him. He started eating it, while he stared at the girls. "Please have no ill feelings for me." he stated, while eating another piece, savoring the taste it had.

"But." he whispered, slamming his fork into the table. And with the force that he used, did it break from the touch and crumble at his feet, earning the girls to cry out in horror. "No one takes Tsu-chan away from me." he hissed, getting up and walking over to them. "Please! Just take me! Leave these girls out of this!" cried Nana, making Byakuran laugh in her face.

"Do you actually think those puppets are gonna let Tsu-chan go for just you?" asked Byakuran, looking at Nana as if she was the most vile thing in the world. "No, I need a big exchange to get them to give him to me." he stated, snapping his fingers. The men grabbed at the three girls, who all cried out as they tied them with ropes. "Yes, a big exchange indeed." whispered Byakuran as he walked, with the girls being pushed along behind him.

"Is the other packages ready?" asked Byakuran, making Shoichi nod. "Yes, the last three remaining hostages are currently held in place." stated Shoichi earning Byakuran to smirk. "I'll get everything back soon." he whispered, before getting in the car.

"And have the Vongola been noted yet?" asked Byakuran as he waited for Shoichi to get in. "No, as you ordered were waiting for the fight to be over in order to tell them the news, and if my calculations are correct, they will be at a high rate disadvantage." stated Shoichi, earning Byakuran to nod. "And have the other stages been meet?" he asked as the car started to move.

"Yes, were going to attack the five bases that we currently know." stated Shoichi before handing Byakuran an envelope. "Our spies from the inside will eat at them away, while we attack outside, this way, they will have to surrender." stated Shoichi, earning Byakuran to nod. "Alright, make sure this plan goes Sho-chan, or else it will get even harder to get Tsu-chan back."he hissed, earning Shoichi to almost flinch.

"Don't worry Byakuran-sama, this plan is going to succeed, besides, you did, do that." stated Shoichi, earning Byakuran to nod. "Yes, I did, only because I was getting nervous." admitted Byakuran.

"Nervous?" asked Shoichi, earning a nod from Byakuran. "Yes, whatever scared Tsu-chan is powerful." Byakuran whispered. Shoichi nodded, as Byakuran opened the folder. "Yes, we are currently investigating on what it was, but nothing appears to be showing up." stated Shoichi earning a nod from Byakuran. "Alright, we better get ready for this tea party Sho-chan, cause I'm sure it will be a real fun one!" Byakuran grinned, the shadow on his face almost making him look like a monster.

"As you wish Byakuran-sama."

* * *

===== Meeting Place: Outside of Namimori in the Woods =====

Byakuran waited on his chair, while looking over beside him at the cages. Each one holding one person inside of it, making Byakuran grin. Byakuran had already sent the message out as soon as the ring battles finally ended, and he knew, with no rest, that they would come. All injured and battered, perfect to capture each one, until they gave him, what belonged to him.

"Ah, here it comes." whispered Byakuran as he leaned back in his chair.

"BYAKURAN!" hissed Yami and Ying as they both came out. The Vongola ring on each twin chained around their necks. Already Guardians, Arcobaleno, and many other appeared as well. But, each one was very much injured with the next, making Byakuran want to laugh.

"BROTHER! YAMI! YING!" cried the girls, while the others were silent. "KYOKO!" cried Ryohei, but was held back by a hand, as the twins looked at Byakuran. "What do you want Byakuran?" hissed Yami, taking the lead, while his twin followed.

"I want Tsu-chan back." snarled Byakuran, making everyone flinch.

"What? He doesn't even belong to you!" yelled Ying, having to held back by Yami. "Neither does he to you, but for me, I am his lover." Byakuran, hissed, making Yami and Ying glare. "You are nothing, but a monster!" yelled Ying, making Byakuran wag his finger at him in a mocking way. "I wouldn't say so mean things, or else...these people might get hurt." He stated, motioning the cage that had Nana inside.

"KKIYYAAHH!" cried Nana as two men came beside her, pointing guns at her. "Mother." whispered Yami, while Ying froze in fear. "And I'm sure, the babies, don't want to lose her." whispered Byakuran, motioning two men to go beside Aria's cage, who held her stomach protectively. "You really are digging yourself a grave, Byakuran." hissed Reborn, earning Byakuran to smirk.

"Now, if you want them alive, I want Tsu-chan to be brought here immediately, or else." he whispered, motioning to several of many men that were behind him. "These men will have fun with the girls, while some will get a taste of the experiments put on the others of your family, before killing them.....and I advise you to hurry, or else, I might get impatient." stated Byakuran and with that, just as he thought, they all charged blindly at him.

It didn't take long, before most of the guardians and some Arcobaleno were detained. "Chikusa! Ken!" cried Chrome as she was being held back by Yamamoto, as they all stayed on the other side. While chrome tried to save her two companions, did she not get far in almost being captured herself if it weren't for Ryohei.

"Now.....Yami, Ying, get me Tsu-chan or else." he growled, earning the twins to look down. "You win." they both whispered at once. "Get him here immediately." hissed Yami, making the other behind him scramble.

"Checkmate."

* * *

===== Dream =====

"_Byakuran, would you stop lazing around the house." stated Tsuna, as he looks at the white haired man, spiraled on the floor, eating marshmallows and reading a manga. "But, Tsu-chan! I don't want to work in that stuffy office!" stated Byakuran, making Tsuna roll his eyes. "Yeah, but you know as well as I know that Shoichi will come back with everyone and bring you back." stated Tsuna with a tired look. _

_But, then Byakuran pulled the look that even can make the toughest man in the world crumble to dust. He pulled.....the big kitten eyes...._

"_That's not gonna work!" cried Tsuna looking from the large purple sparkles that watered a bit. Tsuna then look back, making Byakuran pull the whimpering. "Don't give in!" cried the inner thought of Tsuna as he tried to look away again. _

"_Its just a face!" thought Tsuna, before looking back and and sighing. "Fine, you can stay here until Shoichi drags you back!" huffed Tsuna, making Byakuran cheer and scrambled over to Tsuna. "I love you Tsu-chan!" he giggled, nuzzling into Tsuna's stomach while the other man patted his head. "I love you too Byakuran." Tsuna smiled. _

–

"_AH! Bluebell!" cried Tsuna as the poor girl got slammed in the face with pie. "Too late." Tsuna chuckled as he watched the frozen desert slide off the girl's face. "Zakuro...Daisy." she said in a deadly tone, holding up two pies. Zakuro and Daisy, who had been fooling around, freezes in their fight with fright. _

"_Ah...Bluebell...let's not be hasty." stated Zakuro, but it was to late as he soon ducked from a flying dessert. "All the pies I made...." pouted Tsuna as she watched the food fight unfold as Kikyo was hit behind. "Ah! I just knew the apply pies would go first." cried Tsuna as he watches the many apple pies he made fly across the Millefiore base. _

"_EH! Food fight! Why wasn't I told about this!" came a cry, as everyone looked up to see Byakuran holding on peach pie and one blue berry pie. "Oh god." they all thought and soon mass chaos erupted. "Take that!" cried Byakuran as a pie went flying into Shoichi's face. "AAHHH!!" cried the poor glasses boy as he was now a blue mess. _

"_And that!" yelled Byakuran as he threw one into the face of Sil. "......This is war on the Prince?" asked Sil as both he and Shoichi started throwing pies. "AH!" cried Bluebell as she tried to throw a chocolate pie only for it to go of course from her target. "AH! Tsuna!" cried someone. _

_SPLAT!_

"_...................................."_

_Everyone stared at Tsuna as the pie dish fell to the floor with all of it's contents on the man. Tsuna, who's eyes turned deadly, picked up a pie with a deadly smile that made everyone hide behind Byakuran. "Now, Tsuna, no need to be hasty!" cried the white haired man, with everyone nodding behind him. "Oh, I'm not being hasty at all! I'll enjoy your slow pie deaths!" _

_Tsuna smelt like all kind of pies for months as well as the other members and the base itself. _

–

_Tsuna couldn't see anything, but darkness and couldn't feel anything either. He just felt like he was floating on nothing, while just remembering the past events. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked up. Yet again Tsuna saw nothing, but darkness. "Where am I?" thought Tsuna as he looked around the place. When he tried to move, Tsuna found that he couldn't. Like his whole body refused to work with him. _

"_Why can't I move?" thought Tsuna, before looking around again. "What happened?" he whispered, before he heard a soft chuckle. Tsuna looked over to where he heard the voice. _

"_Kufufufu, so we meet again?" asked the blue haired boy that came out of the darkness. "Ah, you must be him." whispered Tsuna as he tried to move closer to the boy, but gave up as he forget that he couldn't move. "Ah yes, Mukuro, was it?" asked Tsuna, earning the pineapple head to nod again. "That's right, I'm frozen right now, aren't I?" asked Tsuna, earning another nod, but slowly this time. "Yes, though you would have been unfrozen sooner, the twins said no." stated Mukuro earning Tsuna to cringe. _

"_Those twins." whispered Tsuna, earning a frown from Mukuro. "It seems I am not the only one that notices?" he asks, earning Tsuna to sigh. _

"_Something like that is hard to notice." stated Tsuna, looking at Mukuro for a few seconds. "Ah, your wondering why I haven't said anything?" asked Mukuro, earning Tsuna to smile. "It's alright, even if you did tell them...." started Tsuna. "No one would believe me." finished Mukuro. _

"_But, by now Mukuro, Byakuran probably had made a drastic move to get me back right?" asked Tsuna, earning a deeper frown on his face. "Yes....and my servants are becoming very injured by it." he stated, earning Tsuna to sadly smile at Mukuro. "I am sorry Mukuro, I wish I could do something, but sadly, even with Byakuran's help, I can't seem to break through the ice." stated Tsuna, making Mukuro nod. _

"_But, when I break free, it will also probably be a bad situation." whispered Tsuna, making Mukuro glance at the man. "Yes, what are you Tsunayoshi?" asked Mukuro, making Tsuna smile. _

"_A Monster." _

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: Hoped you enjoyed the update!

Tsuna: See you next time!

Me: Look out for more new stories as well and faster updates!


	10. Battle Decided, But Tonight lets Rest

Me: Hey guys! I'm finally updating after my life has finally settled. Finally graduated from High School, getting a nice job and now saving up to go to Otakon!

Tsuna: You've been excited for this trip since the middle of the school year.

Me: Yup! Because I didn't think that I would go!

Tsuna: Congrats though! Congrats!

Me: Anyway, Here is the new chapter to Broken So Sweetly! Man, I'm gonna be sad when this ends.

Tsuna: Only a few more chapters right?  
Me: Yup, just a little spoiler alert though. I want to make my readers sad when it ends.

Tsuna: …...

Me: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! And sorry for not updating so soon, I had to focus on exams and such! But, I'm back now!

* * *

===== With Tsuna =====

"_A monster? Well, were all monsters to be honest." stated Mukuro as he looked at Tsuna with curiosity. "Yes, but Byakuran, he loves to play god." whispered Tsuna, his smile sad and soft that made Mukuro almost shiver that the innocence and yet darkness in that smile. "I sometimes think Byakuran is god from the things he accomplishes." stated Tsuna. _

"_Kufufufufu and what has he defied Tsunayoshi?" asked Mukuro, making Tsuna smile, before looking around the darkness. _

"_If I break..." whispered Tsuna, one small tear going down his face. "I am afraid Mukuro." admitted Tsuna as he looked at the man in front of him. "Afraid of killing the people who I do not harbor hate for, afraid that their blood will splash onto my fingers, but I will not be able to do anything about it." he whispered, before Mukuro frowned. _

"_Then why not leave Byakuran." stated Mukuro, making Tsuna smile softly. "Because even though the things Byakuran does to me are cruel, I still love him so very much, besides, its already too late for me." admitted Tsuna, before his violet eyes looked at Mukuro. "Vongola and Millefiore will fight one last battle, and in that battle you will see the monster I will become." whispered Tsuna, before chuckling. _

"_Mukuro, I'm sorry that Byakuran is hurting your friends." bowed Tsuna's head, while Mukuro just frowned. "Yes, I want to tell you that I'll be escorting you to the meeting point." stated Mukuro, while he looked at Tsuna up and down. "Byakuran had kidnapped many people that are too important to lose, so in exchange we let you go." stated Mukuro, making Tsuna nod. _

"_Yes, he would do anything to get me back, even destroy the world if he had to." stated Tsuna earning another nod from Mukuro. "He's very crazy, how do you put up with him?" asked Mukuro, making Tsuna chuckle. "Years of practice." Tsuna joked, making Mukuro smile. _

"_But, have you noticed anything about the twins?" asked Tsuna, while Mukuro's smile turned into a frown. "Kufufufufufufu, so I am not the only one who noticed?" he asked, getting a nod from Tsuna. "At first I couldn't believe it, but then again..." he whispered, before sighing. "Puppets don't realize sometimes that there are strings attached to them." stated Mukuro. "And they will keep doing the orders of the puppeteer thinking it is their own will." finished Tsuna. _

"_That is cruel way for puppets." whispered Tsuna._

"_It is, but what can you do?" asked Mukuro, making Tsuna chuckle. "True, I bet the only reason you never said anything, was because no one would listen, am I right?" asked Tsuna, making Mukuro nod. "Yes, it is the cost for being a criminal." coughed Mukuro, before his eyes went narrow. "But, then again I would want to destroy the Mafia from the inside out, but then again..."_

"_The Mafia is the only thing you know, therefore you cannot destroy it." finished Tsuna with a smile, making Mukuro chuckle. _

"_Alright, then goodbye for now Tsunayoshi." and with that did the mist guardian vanish. Tsuna waited for a few more minutes before looking to his left with a glare. "Who are you?" asked Tsuna, making a wide bright smirk be seen. _

"_I hate the color violet." whispered the darkness, making Tsuna tense. "I want to ripe them out." whispered the voice, that seemed to travel to Tsuna's ear who froze. "I hate violet so much." he whispered. "As well as the color white." with that the voice and smile were gone. _

"_Please, just leave me alone." begged Tsuna, as he closes his eyes. "Byakuran, I want to go home." he whispered, before falling into a deep slumber. Never noticing the eyes that shot open at the name Tsuna whispered out. _

* * *

===== At Meeting Point =====

Mukuro was standing on the frozen Tsuna as he looked down at the meeting spot with a frown and a distant mind. Too many questions were going through his mind, too many that Mukuro didn't like, but the man had to keep a straight face as he landed.

Mukuro jumped down onto the grassy ground, before slicing all of the ropes around the ice, off. The helicopter left, making everything tense again. "I will melt the ice, and we will begin the exchange." stated Yami as he walked over with a pained expression. Placing his flame on, did the ice start to melt, making Byakuran gripe the arm of the chair tightly.

"Sho-chan, I want you to retrieve him." stated Byakuran, earning a nod from Shoichi as he walked, with the other men to the middle of the grassy field.

Tsuna opened his eyes to see himself being carried in the arms of Mukuro. Tsuna eyes traveled to the twins, before looking away quickly. His violet eyes fading away as they went towards the middle. "I say good luck to you Mukuro." whispered Tsuna earning a sigh from Mukuro. "I should be the one saying that to you." stated Mukuro, before the meet at the middle.

Instantly Shoichi went to Tsuna's side, before taking the older man into his arms. "Wah, Sho, you became so strong." joked Tsuna, earning Shoichi to sweat drop, but smile. "Release them." ordered Byakuran, and as soon as those words were utter, Shoichi ran back to Byakuran as well as the other men, while the others rushed to their families side.

"Byakuran, we end this!" yelled Yami, while Byakuran brought Tsuna to his arms. They had a small cuddle where they rubbed cheeks together, before Byakuran looked at Yami and Ying. "What do you mean Vongola?" asked Byakuran as his men stood ready just in case they decided to attack them. "We declare one final battle between Millefiore and Vongola!" Ying shouted, making Mukuro look away from them.

"I accept the challenge, when and where will it be?" asked Byakuran, making the twins nod. "On the an Island, south of Japan, there, no one, but the Mafia knows it exists." stated Yami. "A perfect place, where no one has to hold back." stated Ying with a venomous glare.

"Ah, that island." whispered Byakuran, while playing with a strand of Tsuna's hair. "Yes, that will be perfect." he stated, before looking at them with a sly smile. "And what time and will it be?" asked Byakuran, making Yami stand forwards.

"A week! Right on Monday evening, where the sun is about to set." he stated, making Byakuran chuckle. "Perfect time for people to die." Byakuran clapped, before nodding. "I accept and the wages?" asked Byakuran, making Ying glare at Byakuran.

"Millefiore will be crushed and each member executed, as well as our brother back where he belongs." Ying stated, earning Tsuna to flinch and Byakuran to frown. "Then, here are my wages." stated Byakuran, making the twins tense. "Vongola will fall and be ruled by Millefiore, with your parents and the ninth's execution." began Byakuran, making the twins and everyone in Vongola tense.

"Also the 'sin' will be given to me, by your hands, before both of you along with your guardians will be exiled on a Millefiore island to live there until you perish into dust." with that everyone seemed to erupt. " I would suggest you should not lose, but I cannot not lose either if my precious Tsu-chan is on the table."

"Let everyone in the Mafia world know that Millefiore and Vongola, two strongest families will finally decide who will be number one." and with that Byakuran stood with Tsuna in his arms, before leaving them. "Byakuran." whispered Tsuna nuzzling into the shirt of the man's uniform.

"Sssshhh, it's okay Tsu-chan, your home, your home." whispered Byakuran as they got into the chopper. Yami and Ying seeing the whole thing, each ones having one eye glow blue.

"_...kill..._"

* * *

===== Back at Millefiore Base:** Lemon Alert**=====

"aaahh, aaahh!" cried Tsuna as he felt Byakuran tongue swirl around his left nipple, while the other hand pinched the right. "I will not accept the fact that they touched you." growled Byakuran, before throwing Tsuna on the bed, before grinding their erections together.

"Bya! Bya!" cried Tsuna as the man licked and sucked every inch of his skin. As if trying to erase the touch of one of the twins had on Tsuna. "Tsuna." moaned Byakuran, pinching both of Tsuna's nipples, as he gave a french kiss to Tsuna.

Their tongues swirled around each other, before Byakuran sucked on Tsuna's tongue, tasting the sweet taste of Tsuna's saliva, before plunging his own tongue into the man's mouth. Tsuna tried to let his hands roam around Byakuran, but they were weak with exhaustion as well as his legs.

"hhmm!" moaned Tsuna as Byakuran's fingers seemed to pinch harder and harder, making his buds sore from abuse. After a few minutes, did they both gasp for air, but didn't stop as Byakuran started grinding again. "I love you so much." panted Byakuran, making Tsuna smile softly. He leaned up, kissing Byakuran softly on the lips.

"And I love you." he whispered, before he gasped, when Byakuran grabbed his ankle. Tsuna watched in horror as Byakuran started licking his small toes, which had been washed clean in the bath they took a few minutes before. "aaahhh Byakuran...bbyyyaa!" moaned Tsuna, his cock twitching from the sensation he was getting just by getting his feet licked.

"Your such a dirty man Tsu-chan." Byakuran whispered, but, before Tsuna could say anything did his face meet with Byakuran's hard erection. Tsuna was about to say something again, when a loud moan came out of his open mouth.

Byakuran started to lick Tsuna's cock, placing soft little kisses on it. His finger, moist with lube that Byakuran put on in lightning speed, wiggled into Tsuna's hole, making the man under him arch up. "mmmm, Byakuran!" cried Tsuna as he started licking Byakuran's cocking. At first licking up and down the shaft, before taking it in half way, which made Byakuran moan with Tsuna's head still inside his mouth.

Byakuran then started to work on Tsuna's hole, which almost seemed like it was sucking him in. His one finger wiggled around, before a second was added, making Tsuna gasp as he was trying to swirl his tongue around the head of Byakuran's dick.

Soon Tsuna found himself on top of Byakuran, with his ass hovering over Byakuran's large cock. "Come on Tsu-chan, I know you still have some energy left in doing at least this for me." stated the man, earning Tsuna to squirm, before smirking. "Of course." Tsuna whispered, before slowly lowering himself onto the large shaft. Tsuna gasped and shuddered as his weak arms tried to support himself going or even staying up.

Finally Tsuna was getting impatient and slammed himself into Byakuran who gave out a large moan. "Poor Tsu-chan, maybe your weaker than I thought, here, let me help." moaned Byakuran as he started slamming up and into Tsuna, who's eyes widened.

"aaahh! AAAHHH!" cried Tsuna as his body was forced up, before slamming back down onto Byakuran. Tsuna kept ridding Byakuran as if he was a wild stallion and Tsuna kept moving his body in order to hit that one spot so that Tsuna could see stars.

"More! More! More! Aahhh! Byakuran, please more!" cried Tsuna as Byakuran started going faster and harder. The sound of skip slapping skin made the mood so much more extreme. "Your wish is my command Tsu-chan." moaned Byakuran, before flipping Tsuna onto his bag. His legs dangling down and open. Before slamming more harshly into Tsuna.

"Yes! Yes! So close, so close!" cried Tsuna, before finally he screamed, when his small bundle of nerves were hit with such force that Tsuna didn't just see stars, he saw a planet being formed. "I love you so much!" cried Byakuran as he kept hitting that spot in which Tsuna can't help, but just keep screaming as forming words were now impossible.

Tsuna finally let out a scream, as cum shot out of his cock, spraying all over his stomach and Byakuran's stomach. Byakuran moaned as the walls clenched around him, as he continued to thrust, before it was too much. He came inside Tsuna, smirking as he saw cum coming out a bit from Tsuna's entrance.

"I love you." whispered Byakuran.

"I love you too." whispered Tsuna.

Byakuran carefully placed Tsuna beside him, before wrapping his arms around the man. His cock still deep inside him, making them still connected and as one. He lifted the white comforter on top of their naked bodies, before nuzzling into Tsuna's neck, all covered in love bites.

Tsuna held onto Byakuran's arms tightly, before opening his eyes to stare at the silk sheets. "Byakuran..." whispered Tsuna, making the man tighten his hold even tighter. "Your wondering about the fight?" asked Byakuran, earning a nod from Tsuna.

"Don't worry, I will fight and will win." whispered Byakuran, earning Tsuna to smile softly. "Byakuran...I want to use 'that'." Tsuna stated, earning Byakuran to smirk on his neck. "Are you sure?" asked Byakuran, earning a nod from Tsuna. "You are for me Byakuran, and if by chance we lose, I want to still be with you." stated Tsuna, earning Byakuran hot tears to finally be noticed on Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna in turn, turned his head and kissed away the tears, while Byakuran looked into his eyes. "No matter what, we'll always be together." whispered Byakuran, making Tsuna nod. "Always." he whispered.

They stayed like that, for the whole night, knowing preparations had to be made tomorrow. But, tonight, they will spend time together peacefully. Without thinking of the battle ahead.

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: I hope you all enjoyed!

Tsuna: …...

Me: Yes Tsuna?

Tsuna: -faints-

Me: Oh! Oh my...Well...then...SEE YAH LATER!


	11. Closing the Burnt Book

Me: To all my loyal readers I am sorry this was taking so long! I have been a bad author! But, I want you all to know that I have a reason.

Tsuna: She's been working constantly and doing school at the same time. So she had no time. But, now she does.

Me: Exactly so I'm back for you guys!

Tsuna: But, isn't this?

Me: Yes, Broken So Sweetly was a fun story to write about. It was my very first story! In fact I'm really sad this is going to end. Because folks, this will be the very last chapter for broken so sweetly.

Tsuna: Also the other stories will be updated soon with some new ones in the making.

Me: I hope you all enjoy this final farewell to Broken So Sweetly!

* * *

===== Grave Island =====

Everyone on the island was silent where only you could hear the faint breathing of some. But, few broke this silence as many murmured to others, or whispered. Many people were on the barren island with only grass to decorate it. Up in the skies, gray clouds covered every inch, giving the beautiful effect of something you would see at a funeral. Many people had weapons out, looking at them with a nervous look, before replacing it with a determined one. For this day there will be no more for the losing family.

"Its so silent." stated Tsuna as he wasn't in his wheel chair, but in one arm of Byakuran as both of them watched few of the Millefiore men speak with each other. "This is the famous island known to have the blood of many spilled on it." stated Byakuran, who for once had a very serious face. "Byakuran, what will happen to everyone?" asked Tsuna as she looked over to see Shoichi hugging Spanner very tightly as if afraid to let go.

"I wish I didn't have to drag everyone here Tsu-chan, but this will decide out fate." whispered Byakuran. "Then, if this decides our fate, I'm glad your beside me." stated Tsuna, who kissed Byakuran deeply. "If we win Tsuna, I'll use the 'Sin' to make you better." Byakuran stated, making Tsuna smile sadly at the 'if' part. Everything was hanging in the balance by this one battle that was going to start soon as the clock was slowly ticking the time away.

"You should say something to your men Byakuran, they are losing will power." stated Tsuna, making Byakuran look over his men and women. Each having the look of being scared or uncertainty. Many had the look of sorrow of knowing what this bloodshed will bring. "Good idea Tsu-chan." smiled Byakuran.

"EVERYONE! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" yelled Byakuran making everyone look at him in surprise. "I know all of you must be scared, because I would be lying to say if I wasn't scared." He stated as his family came closer to what he has to say. "I admit, I am uncertain on how this outcome will be." He stated, looking at Tsuna with worry. "I worry for everyone of you, and this battle will lead to our fate." stated Byakuran, before standing up tall.

"But! Remember how the Vongola had repressed all the families! How they repressed us in to making sure they would always keep the throne! Remember how they killed our family members and burned down our bases! Remember how they took many of our members away from us!" he yelled, while pulling Tsuna closer to himself. He looked at the faces which slowly started morphing into determination and willpower. "I WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! AND IF I MUST DIE HERE THEN I WILL DIE WITH MY PERICOUS ONE BESIDE ME!" He yelled.

Everyone around Byakuran and Tsuna roared in agreement, many people where holding each other hand or hugging. Others promising to die with them. Tsuna smiled, before he heard something, making him glare at the man with a bandaged face. "Is everyone in Millefiore ready?" he asked getting the response of many yells of agreement. "Well, that is your answer." Byakuran stated, before getting ready. Tsuna smiled, before closing his eye. He opened them again to show one violet and the other brown.

Soon, what looked like the other half of the island was empty started to melt, showing many other men and women. All holding their weapon all ready to fight like the Millefiore. Tsuna noticed his parents an the ninth were there too, just like the agreement. "So, this is it." whispered Tsuna before he glared, his body tensing for the battle that will come

"Here marks a historic day where Millefiore and Vongola will battle for their right to sit on the throne!" shouted the man with the bandaged face. "When you hear the gun shot, you may begin fighting!" with that the man vanished, making everyone gripe their weapons. "Sho-chan, be careful! You too Spanner." whispered Tsuna over his side to the two boys. They both smiled at Tsuna before chuckling. "If we die here Tsuna-san, then I'm glad we died fighting what we wanted to fight for." stated Shoichi. Spanner nodded in agreement as both of them took out their guns.

And with that a gun shot was heard.

"Everyone strike with everything you have! No restrictions!" yelled Yami and Ying together as they went forward.

"It was fun being with everyone! Let's all give them hell!" yelled Byakuran as he went up into the air with Tsuna.

"Ah, already we face you Vongola twins." whispered Byakuran, making Yami and Ying glare. "Or should I say the twins and Vongola Primo." hissed Byakuran, making the twins glare. "**You will give back what you had taken Byakuran.**" stated Yami with one of his eyes glowing blue. "I haven't taken anything that didn't want to be taken." with that Tsuna and Byakuran started to glow white.

Everyone in battle stopped a bit, to look as two white wings enveloped the two forms, before extending out, making many white feathers fly everywhere. Yami and Ying looked at the form in front of them with great alarm. "_Whats the matter Vongola?_" came the two voice at once as the form stretched out one of his hands before looking at Yami and Ying. "_Cat go your tongue?"_ chuckled the two again.

"**Byakuran, how could you?**" was all Goitto could say. For there in front of the twins, plus Giotto, was something that doesn't even have words to describe it for. Tsuna and Byakuran have some how managed to use together. Two heads that were close together. Both having violet eyes and the same Tatto marks under them. But Byakuran's side held only a human arm with one white wing, while Tsuna's arm on his side was acting like the wing. They were wearing a white outfit with many black straps on them, as they looked at the twins with a smirk.

"Kufufufu, so that's what Tsunayoshi meant." whispered Mukuro as he pulled his trident out of another corpse. "You were right Tsunayoshi, you really are a monster." whispered Mukuro before he engage into another enemy. But, his mind slightly wondered to how Tsuna's side looked so much more beautiful then the beast he was attached to.

"_Come at us if you can! Or are you too scared?_" they both said at once while staring into the twins eyes. "If you do not come at us." stated Byakuran, while they rushed forward. "Then we will!" finished Tsuna as they went towards the twins, who finally snapped out of their daze. They quickly avoided the frontal assault. Ying turned around only to gasp as a knee made contact with his unprotected stomach, making him harshly fly through the sky into his brother's arms.

"Stay focused Ying, just because our brother is attached to that monster doesn't mean you can go easy." whispered Yami, making Ying grit his teeth. "I know." he whispered, closing his eyes, before opening them again as both the twins got ready to attack at once. "Ying, try to freeze on of their wings to slow them down! I'll try to attack after you do that!" ordered Yami, earning a nod form Ying.

Byakuran tilted his head and chuckled. "I won't allow." Byakuran stated while looking at Tsuna who nodded. "Roger!" grinned Tsuna, before his purple eye started to glow. Soon the wings started to turn a sickly green earning the two to giggle. "Lighting strikes down all enemies." grinned Byakuran, before shots of lighting starting coming out of his side of the wing. It went fast, making the twins barely dodge it as the poor soldier below either dodged or were sadly hit.

"Ying! I have a feeling Tsuna can give Byakuran the ability to get all the flames tributes!" yelled Yami, making Ying look. "But, there has got to be a source!" yelled Ying as he looked around, before noticing Tsuna's winged arm. "**Look very closely Ying.**" stated Giotto, who controlled Yami. Ying looked harder to see little of what looked like sparks of different colors being absorbed in the wing.

"I see, I got it." whispered the younger one, as he zoomed towards the two. "No you don't." hissed Byakuran seeing Ying see through Tsuna's ability. His ring started to glow the sky flame, before pounding onto the only box weapon he had. The box flew open with something long and white fly around Byakuran and Tsuna, before charging at Ying with it's mouth wide open, showing it's sharp teeth that threatened to ripe apart the younger twin.

"YING!" cried Yami as he rushed forward wincing as he felt teeth sink into his arm. "A dragon!" whispered Yami as he looked at the white beast. "Yami!" cried Ying as punched the dragon in the face, causing it to cry out and let go of the eldest twin. "Sorry Yami! I was being careless!" stated Ying, making Yami shake his head. "It is alright." He smiled, before looking back at Tsuna and Byakuran.

Tsuna looked at Yami's bleeding arm and sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't end up like this." thought Tsuna, before looking at Byakuran. "Byakuran I love you." whispered Tsuna, making the other smile softly. "As I love you." and with that they shared a small kiss, before charging forward. The white dragon behind them, roaring a battle cry.

"Ying! Call nuts!" yelled Yami, making the Ying instantly hit his box weapon. Soon a little lion cup came out, before covering Ying with what looked like the Primo's cloak. While Yami punched one of his box weapons, causing great flames to come out of the box. Making Tsuna and Byakuran to flap their wings back in order to avoid the thrashing flames. "Seems the twins were given some powerful toys." whispered Byakuran, earning Tsuna to nod as he watched, what looked to be a griffin made of complete fire.

"Byakuran." Tsuna whispered worriedly as his winged arm petted the dragon, who looked nervous, but still stood his ground. "Tsuna." Byakuran whispered back, before smiling. With determination, they flew at the twins again, while the dragon at the griffin. They collided like to worlds fighting for dominance in the sky.

The white dragon wrapped around the griffin, even though its skin was already burning, before biting its head. The griffin cried out as the dragon continued to squeeze harder, even when the flames continued to burn it. The griffin growled, before it started thrashing around, using its only free claw to scratch and scratch at the dragons body.

But the white dragon continued to bite down even harder onto the face of the griffin. Before pulling backwards as if trying to ripe the griffins head off. The griffin roared, before its flames grew bigger consuming the dragon, and as the two loyal beasts fought, did their masters fight as well.

Tsuna brought his winged arm in front of both him and Byakuran, making the wing turn purple. "The cloud that protects the sky." whispered Ying as one eye turned blue, before turning back to normal as Yami started doing combinations of punches and kicks on Tsuna and Byakuran. But, they didn't reach making Byakuran's wing extend, before slapping Yami away hard, right into Ying.

The two cried out as they flew across the sky into the ground. Making Byakuran shake his head. "Mah! Just give up already! You can't win!" stated Byakuran, making the twins glare, before grinning. "Oh really? Ashes!" yelled Yami, earning the griffin to roar as it came to the twins side, dropping something on the ground as it did.

"No." whispered Tsuna tears already welling up into his eyes as the once beautiful white dragon, was now black all over from burns and barely breathing. Byakuran held Tsuna's side as he looked at his loyal box weapon who tried to move, but groaned and whimpered as it did so. And soon did it stay motionless, without the signs of breathing.

"I made that for Tsu-chan." stated Byakuran, before glaring at the twins. "You'll pay for what you did!" hissed Byakuran as his wings went out, before it starts shooting out sky flames that looked like meteorites at the twins. Ying instantly used the cloak to cover him and Yami, while the griffin folded its wings together. They embraced the attack that sent them flying again, making Byakuran smirk.

"Now Tsuna!" shouted Byakuran and soon powerful lightening blasted onto them. Yami and Ying winced together as they both were in rumble. Helping each other push off rocks and dirt off them, while the griffin shook itself from the dirt.

"Ashes attack them!" ordered Yami, who's left eye turned blue. "**But careful not to kill them**." ordered Giotto. Ashes, nodded, before heading towards the two, seeming to feel unaffected by the shots they were throwing at it. "It doesn't seem affected!" cried Tsuna as he gave Byakuran storm flames to try and slow it down. "Shit." growled Byakuran as Ashes almost seemed like he was going to hit them when it froze.

"What!" cried Yami and Ying, while Nuts turned back into a lion cub looking at Ashes in horror. Blood, that almost seemed nonexistent in the griffin poured out of it's belly like a bloody waterfall. And above floated the burned dragon. Ashes immediately fell form the sky onto the ground. Slowly the flames died down and soon, nothing, but blood and ash remained.

"Shiro." whispered Tsuna as he and Byakuran flew to the face of the burnt dragon. Byakuran holding its face with it's hand and Tsuna his wing. "Shiro, get back into the box, were going to make you better okay?" stated Byakuran motioning to the box, but the dragon shook its head. It gave them what looked like a smile, before it also soon fell to the ground. The box on Byakuran's hip shattered into a million pieces, causing shock to both Tsuna and Byakuran.

"I guess even he knew he was at his end." stated Tsuna as looked at the dead body of the dragon. "Yes." whispered Byakuran breathing in the air of death and blood. Tsuna looked around the battlefield, before his eyes widened. He stared at one part of the field, before looking away as if the site wasn't true. Tsuna looked again, before sighing.

"Byakuran, lets end this now." whispered Tsuna as he looked down at the battlefield. Already many bodies littered the ground. Tsuna looked very pained, making Byakuran look, before sighing. "So...Sho-chan was a little careless." stated Byakuran, looking at Shoichi's body under Spanners, both unmoving, both with emotionless eyes. "Spanner too." stated Tsuna with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it time to stop this madness." stated Byakuran, before their wings started turning pure white again. "What?" whispered Yami as he looked at the two. Tsuna's hair and eyes now matched with Byakuran's. They were glowing a faint orange as they looked down at the twins. "_Judgement._" they both whispered. Soon the wings extended out and many orange flames shot out when they extended out. Yami and Ying gasped as Ying called Nuts again, before covering him and his brothers as the attack flew all around.

"**Yami, both you and Ying, must use the X-Burner.**" stated Giotto as they waited in the protective cloak for the attack to stop. "But, he still has Tsunayoshi attached to him!" cried Yami, earning Giotto to shake his head. "**It will be hard on you and Ying, but you must do it...Even its hard for me, for I...no, I will take care of them, just do it...**" with that Giotto was gone, but two small flames came out of both Yami and Ying. The twins stared at the flame as it fused together, before leaving the safety of the cloak, before getting absorbed by Tsuna's wing.

Tsuna eyes widened, before flapping his wing and stopping the attack. "Tsu-chan! Whats wrong?" asked Byakuran, who also started feeling immense pain. "Something was absorbed by my wing! It was a sky flame! But this flame...it isn't normal!" cried Tsuna as he continued to flap his wing as his if he was trying to force it out.

"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed Byakuran as he felt immense pain in his back. "BYAKURAN!" cried Tsuna, until he noticed a large lump was coming out of his back. "Byakuran! Byakuran! Byakuran!" cried Tsuna, tears falling down his face. The battle on the ground stopped as all watched in awe and horror as the two fused beings went out of control.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screeched Byakuran again, before blood started bursting out of his back. "What is that?" whispered Tsuna tears still running down his eyes as he saw what was apart of Byakuran's back. "**Now Tsunayoshi, Mare Boy, its time.**" whispered Giotto, blood dribbling down from him as he was behind Byakuran smiling as though it was everyday thing to come out of someone back.

"YOU BASTARD! GET OUT!" screamed Byakuran as he grabbed a fist full of Giotto's hair, before he started to pull hard. But, after a few rough tugs, did Byakuran's hand stopped. It started shaking as Byakuran's hand let out of his hair. "Whats happening?" whispered Byakuran, while Tsuna looked as well, for when Tsuna tried to attack he found himself unable to move.

"I...can't move..." whispered Tsuna as more tears started to go down. "**YAMI! YING! NOW IS YOUR TIME! HURRY!**" ordered Giotto. The two instantly got their stances ready as a powerful flame flew out form one hand, while the other seemed to glow brightly as if charging. "That is..." whispered Tsuna. "X-burner." hissed Byakuran as he struggle more with the power Giotto was having over him.

"**Just accept you fate**." stated Giotto, while Byakuran glared. "I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME!" he yelled, as he started to move his hand slowly. "**You have great will power, I give you that**." stated Giotto as he watched Tsuna and Byakuran slowly move.

"Byakuran." cried Tsuna as he forced his body to turn so he could nuzzle in Byakuran's neck while his winged arm wrapped around his waist. "Tsuna." whispered Byakuran as he brought his hand to Tsuna's head. Giotto watched this, before looking away, jealousy was in his eyes, but also understanding. By now everyone stopped fighting as many looked at the scene. Many Millefiore members went side by side with others, guns ready, which confused many Vongola.

"TSUNAYOSHI!" cried Nana as she watched hopelessly. "This is all my fault." cried Nana, while the Ninth sighed. "No, Nana-san, it is all of our faults." stated the Ninth. As he watched on.

"**FIRE!**" ordered Giotto seeing the attack at it's maximum point. Tsuna kissed Byakuran once last time, before he felt intense heat and some painfully ripping off his body. He couldn't see anything as the flames around him burn his skin. His wing blasting off in large segments and already the smell of burning flesh meet his nostrils. Burning flesh that was his making Tsuna embrace the horrid pain he felt. Before long, he found himself on the ground in pain, but something was horribly wrong.

"Bya...Ku...ran?" whispered Tsuna, his purple eyes looking everywhere for the said man. Tsuna's eyes then landed on a body a few feet away from on the ground. Byakuran only had his upper chest area as his lower region looked like it was burned or melted off. Giotto wasn't on his back anymore and didn't seem like he was anywhere around. Tsuna saw the little life slipping away form Byakuran making him scream.

"BYA! BYA! I'M COMING! PLEASE! BYA!" screamed Tsuna as he started crawling to Byakuran at a fast pace. Not caring everything hurt, not caring if some of his skin was being scrapped off. Not caring if he was using his broken winged arm to hurry up to Byakuran's side.

Byakuran smiled a bit, before his eyes started growing cold. This caused Tsuna to freeze as he watched the little life that his lover have, slip away. He watched Byakuran's beautiful violet eyes, turn an icy pale color. Tsuna stopped crawling, and opened his mouth. Yet, nothing came out of it. Almost like a silent scream, but it was heard all around the battlefield. "Bya...bya...bya..." whispered Tsuna over and over as cracking noises could be heard. As if the sounds of bones breaking in Tsuna's winged armed.

Suddenly a long bone came out from the remain of his arm raising above Tsuna like a proud symbol, before it rapidly came down, running through Tsuna like a stick of butter, before pulling out and doing it over and over again, before it slowed down. And soon it just stopped, just as Tsuna looked at the people around with eyes so cold, that everyone on the battlefield shivered in not cold, but sorrow and regret.

And as soon as Tsuna died, ring of gunshots could be heard. Bodies fell to the ground, blood painted the floor, and soon all that was left standing were the Vongola. Who all slumped to their knees, for this wasn't a victory, but a complete utter failure. A problem that they caused on their own and decided to never fix.

* * *

===== Twenty Five Years Later =====

"Tsuna!" came a yell, making a small boy look up from his spot inside the bundle of blankets, right in front of the glass door, where snow softly fell to the ground. "Yes?" asked the small child with a yawn.

"Tsuna! I just wanted you to know your brother will be home early today from the little adventure I put him and daddy on!" stated a women with snow white hair, earning the child in the blanket to pop his head out. The child was small for his age, with brown spiky hair and two mismatched eyes. For one was a beautiful violet, white the other a soft brown.

"Eh? Mommy said they wouldn't be back till later!" pouted Tsuna as he continued to stay in his little rats nest that consisted of many blankets and pillow of the plush white rug floor. "Yes, yes, mommy sorry! I thought my list was longer!" grinned the women, before kissing her son on the head then leaving the living room with a soft click.

"Mommy needs to learn how to see things." grumbled Tsuna as he looked at the snow with a distant look as though as if he was trying to remember something. "Tsuna?" came a voice and soon the door opened.

"Ah! Byakuran! Byakuran!" cried the child from his nest, but didn't leave it as it was too comfy to even think of leaving. "Yes, Tsu-chan its me! How are your legs feeling?" asked the white haired child as he walked over to Tsuna, before crawling into the nest with him. Tsuna snuggle up to the boy, before watching the snow. "My legs feel better, but I still need to sit a lot." stated the child, as he looked at his thin legs. "Do you think there okay?" asked the child, making the other smile and nod.

"Yes, I do! Don't worry." whispered Byakuran looking at the reflection of his eyes. The boy smiled widely as if almost insane as Tsuna fell asleep on his lap.

"Byakuran Giotto Sawada! Bring Tsuna down in an hour! Dinner will be ready soon!" came the yell of a man. "Yes!" giggled Byakuran as two eyes started to glow. Of blue and violet, co-existing together, before they softly shut. Leaving the room to be dark except for the light the outside gave with the snow.

* * *

===== END =====

Me: Well this is it...its over...

Tsuna: I amit, I can't believe it's over...

Me: My very first fanfic...over...holy shit, this is...really sad.

Tsuna: The two very first fanfics you made are going to be finished, already this one done.

Me: So this is what it feels like when a story ends?

Tsuna: I guess so.

Me: …...-cries- ! I'M SORRY TSUNA THAT I DIDN'T LET YOU DIE WITH BYAKURAN!

Tsuna: -stares- Believe me, its fine.

Me: Points to anyone if they understood the very last part!

Tsuna: I don't think anyone would get it.

Me: Meh, I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED! THIS IS THE FINAL MESSAGE OUT FOR BROKEN SO SWEETLY! THANK YOU ALL WHO SUPPORTED! NEW STORIES WILL BE BROUGHT TO YOU!

Tsuna: GOOD BYE!


End file.
